Nothing else would matter
by WanderingChild-InWinter
Summary: What might have happened at Downton Abbey had the events after the concert in series two, episode four gone a bit differently. "To say that I dont love you anymore- Well Mary, that would be lying." The story is better than the summary, I promise you that!
1. Chapter 1

_ AN: A few little things before you start reading. First off, the ever popular disclaimer: I do not own Downton Abbey! Next is that I'm still rather new to Fan Fiction, so try not to judge! But please, feel free to enjoy!_

Mary's jaw dropped when she saw him, and the words of the song that she knew by heart suddenly disappeared. She could only see the blonde man in the soldiers uniform. The man she'd thought not two minutes ago, was quite possibly dead. She was only vaguely aware of everyone's staring, or the fact that Edith was staring at her, and was clearly quite put off.

It didn't matter though. "He's alive- He's not been harmed!" Mary thought, using all the restraint she had to keep herself from running to him, and kissing him everywhere she could, just to make sure he was really there. He said something, but she only watched the way his lips moved, so mesmerizing as he spoke. The music struck up again, and she half heartedly sang the words as Matthew, dear Matthew approached her. _"If you were the only girl in the world, and I was the only boy."_

As everyone applauded, and began to disperse, Mary looked up at Matthew, who was doing the same to her, and grinned, feeling tears prick in the corner of her eyes as she took in the little scrapes on his skin, his still bright blue eyes, slightly mussed blonde hair, and his masculine smell. "Lady Mary, don't tell me you're going to cry?" Matthew asked half amused, and half concerned. She quickly dabbed her eyes and smiled, "And if I do, I should think I have the right. You've practically come back from the dead!" A tear spilled from her eye, as she said the word, the awful word she was afraid she'd have to associate with Matthew's name forever.

"I'm quite honestly alright, plus or minus a few scrapes, and bruises." Matthew laughed. "There are many things you may tease me about Matthew, but your welfare is not one of them!" As she said it, she ran from the room, in a most un lady like manner, afraid anyone else would have to see her cry. The family, who'd been quietly present throughout looked at Matthew, with confusion in there eyes. "what did you say to her?" Cora asked as she looked the way her daughter had run. "I- I don't know, I'm as confused as you are." Matthew's head spun- Had Mary, His darling Mary, truly cried, just because he had mentioned a few minor injury's?

"I'll find her." Sybil volunteered, and began out the same way, as her heart was filled with concern for her older sister. "No, no, I'm sure you've got work to do, I'll find her." Matthew said with a smile. "Oh, but Matthew you're on leave! I hardly believe you'd like to spend it consoling Mary!" Sybil stated in surprise. "oh, really Sybil, I don't mind it- do you know where she might have gone?" Matthew asked. "Follow me." Sybil said with a smile, as she recalled the place that Mary had always gone to cry, or be alone as a child.

She led Matthew out the door, and pointed to a tree that stood alone at the corner of the property. "Do you see that tree, there Matthew? Ever since I can remember, when Mary was upset, or sad, or just plain frustraited with Edith or I, she'd run to that tree- I'd be entirely surprised if you couldn't find her there right now." "Thank you, Sybil." Matthew smiled to his young cousin as he began walking. "Wait- Matthew?" Sybil asked. "Yes?" He asked, turning to face her. "Be careful with her. Please. You've no idea how much you affect her." Sybil declared surely, and turned back to the house.

For a moment, Matthew just stood there, baffled. He turned back and began towards the tree, with Sybil's word's bouncing around in his head. _"You've no idea how much you affect her." _What could she have meant? Was she suggesting that Lady Mary Crawly loved him? No, it couldn't be that. Surely, they cared for eachother- he was quite sure he loved her, and yet quite sure Mary thought of him as a friend, a dear cousin at most. But she could- no, no! What was he thinking? He had Lavinia! He loved Lavinia! But Lady Mary…

As she came into view, his heart sped up as he saw her. She was beautiful. As much an angel at this moment as when he first saw her in the sitting room at Crawley house. At the moment she saw him, she turned her back to him, and began wiping away her tears. "I know it's silly to cry- I know you're alright- and I know you aren't mine…But I- I couldn't stand thinking you were dead, Matthew. I couldn't bear the thought that I might never see you again, or that we might never again argue over something silly and little- or hear you laugh when I made a joke… I'm sorry!" Mary said as her voice broke and more tears streamed down her face.

Matthew approached her, and gently rubbed his hand over her back "You don't have to worry, Mary, I'm home now. The good luck charm you gave me truly works darling. I was behind enemy lines for God knows how long- I cant think of any other reason I might still be alive." At some point during this, Mary turned to face him, and he took her in, her eyes and nose bright red, several tendrils of her chestnut hair falling from its knot. "Oh Matthew! And here I am, complaining about" "About being afraid? Don't worry Mary, it's a feeling I know well."

It was then that they noticed how close they were standing to eachother, bodies almost touching, lips but centimeters apart. "I'm so sorry." Mary's voice trembled. "I could say the same to you." The air between them was thick, and filled with energy, and tension. "Will you- be staying long?" Mary asked, reaching her hand out to straighten the collar of Matthew's uniform. "A few days." His hand instinctively grabbed her wrist, and he marveled at how smooth her skim was, compared to anything he could remember. "And then- you…" Mary's voice trailed off, as the tension between them became more and more intense. "I…" Matthew tried to begin, but instead lost his train of thought, and without truly thinking, closed the distance between them, and kissed the Lady Mary, fully, and passionately on her lips.

_AN: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Please R&R, it'd mean the world!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: **__I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes in the previous chapter, as I accidentally posted the original version, as opposed to the edited one! I'll do better in the future, I promise! And now, for your enjoyment, Chapter Two!_

"Oh my- He's kissing me!" Mary's thoughts raced as she felt Matthews's warm lips on her own. She responded in kind, wrapping her arms around his neck, and locking her fingers in his blonde hair, just as she'd imagined so many times. His arms snaked around her waist, holding her as close to his body as he possibly could, and trying, in this singular kiss, to send all of the love he felt for her to her, to make it known.

Mary's heart thrummed like a humming birds wings within her chest as she felt his teeth gently against her lips, and she let out a sigh against his lips. Her thoughts that had raced just seconds before silenced as she focused on this- this kiss, this unrestrained love she could feel course through her like blood. It was the best feeling she'd ever known the most wonderful sensation in the world. She'd been kissed before- many times, playful pecks on the lips mostly- some more serious, but never like this… even Pamuk had not been-

_"Pamuk….Oh God will he come to haunt me now!?" _Mary's thoughts screamed. She pulled away, very reluctantly, noting how absolutely handsome Matthew looked with his eyes dark with desire. "I'm sorry- we should not have done that." Mary said with shaking breaths. "I'm sorry, Mary. I'd forgotten." Matthew sighed. "Forgotten what?" Mary asked, suddenly afraid he knew about her indiscretion. "The letter you'd written me, saying you were going to become engaged to Richard Carlisle." Matthew said the man's name with bitterness, having momentarily forgotten his own fiancée. "Oh- yes, that." Mary sighed.

"Yes, that. So, Lady Mary is finally going to settle?" Matthew asked, his heart aching with the words, unable, and unwilling to imagine Mary ever kissing, or touching, or being touched by any man who wasn't him. "I suppose I must. I lost the only chance I've ever gotten for true happiness, my own fault, and now I must pay." She'd meant for the comment to come out dripping with sarcasm, but rather they came out with something just short of a sob. "Mary do you mean," "Yes Matthew, I do, I honestly do!" Mary's eyes pricked with tears for what felt like the hundredth time today.

Matthew swallowed nervously, and cupped Mary's face gently in his large hands. "Then I must ask you, why didn't you accept me then Mary? You broke my heart." His voice was void of emotion. "I'd tell you- But I'm afraid that you would despise me." Her voice could barely hold up. "I don't think I would." He encouraged gently, seeing perhaps a glimmer of hope for the first time. "You must promise to listen to it all, before you make any comment." Mary said sternly.

"I promise Mary, please, tell me." Mary took a deep breath, and smoothed her hair. "Matthew, do you remember the Turkish man, Pamuk who stayed here at downton, a few years ago?" Mary asked. "That poor chap who died? Yes I do whatever for?" Matthew's eyes narrowed as he remembered how Mary had flirted with the Turkish Diplomat. "He died in my bed."

_**AN: Thanks for reading! Sorry for the short chapters, but there will be another soon! Feel free to rate and review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Thanks so much for the pleasant reviews! They brought a smile to my face! And as promised, Chapter three, I do hope you enjoy it!**_

"Was it love?" Matthew asked in bewilderment staring at Mary with eyes opened wide in shock. "How could it be love?! I barely knew him!" Mary exclaimed. "Then why" "It was lust, Matthew! And a need for excitement!" as soon as the words were spoken Mary wished she could take them back. "I'm sorry Matthew." She sighed, refusing to succumb to the tears that again pricked in the corners of her eyes. "And this is why you couldn't accept me?" Matthew stared at Mary, noting her trembling lips, and quickly reddening eyes.

"Yes- you see, Matthew, I couldn't accept you without telling you. And then I knew that if you knew, you would despise me. And that was a thought I could not bear. To have you angry at me, or standoffish, well that I could bear. But the thought that you loathed me entirely? When I loved you so much? It was impossible." Mary scarcely noticed that she'd finally let the fact that she loved Matthew pass through her lips.

But it didn't go unnoticed by Matthew. His heart beat so loudly he could hardly hear his own thoughts. "You're wrong Mary." Matthew stepped closer to her, closing the distance that had gradually formed while Mary had told her story. "Am I? What about this time?" Mary almost laughed. "I could never despise you." Matthew smiled at her, and gently caressed her face. "You- Matthew, you can't imagine what that means to me!" a tear spilled now, a tear of joy, and salvation.

"Mary, do- do you still love me?" Matthew asked. Mary looked up at him, with confusion clear in her eyes. "Of course I do Matthew! Every day since I met you I loved you!" She took a step back as she realized she'd said too much. "I'm sorry, Matthew, it's not fair of me to tell you this now, that you've moved on and you have Lavinia, who's just a wonderful girl!" Mary stammered as she wiped away her tear. "Mary, I" "No, no, Matthew, it's alright, no need to explain! You've got Lavinia, you're engaged! And I' happy for you, honestly I am, there's no need to pity me, or let me down gently. I know you don't love me anymore, truly I do! And I've accepted that." Mary turned away from him, and leaned against the tree for support as she felt everything crumbling around her.

"Mary Crawley! Would you be so kind as to listen to me, even for just a moment?" Matthew asked, grabbing her shoulder, and gently turning her to face him. "To say that I don't love you anymore- Well Mary, that would be lying." Mary's heart skipped a beat. "Matthew… You can't mean that." She sighed. "And if I did?" He pulled her closer to him. "If you did- it wouldn't matter. Because you _are_ engaged to Lavinia. And I am promised to Richard Carlisle." The truth of her own words stung Mary like a slap across her face.

"And if I were to say those could be broken? If I were to say we could soon be together? Mary, what would you say to that?" The air between them became again filled with electricity, pulling them together like a magnet. "I would say, yes. Let us as soon as possible. That would be my answer Matthew, if you were in fact to say that." Mary's eyes never left his. "Then Mary, will you break your promise to Carlisle, and marry me? Please." It was almost as if he begged, as the need for her to be his, and his alone grew within him.

"What about Lavinia? She- she's such a wonderfully sweet girl. She deserves you more than I do." Mary said honestly. "I do care for Lavinia very much. I do love her Mary. But she isn't you." It came out as scarcely a whisper. "Then yes Matthew." She breathed, already going up on her toes to meet his lips, as they crashed onto hers, sweetly, locking together in perfection.

When they finally broke apart for air, Matthew lifted Mary off of the ground, and spun her around in a circle, as they laughed. "Yes Matthew, Yes, yes, yes!" And in that moment, all was in fact perfect. The pain of years previous was forgotten, and replaced by the sweet, wonderful promises of a future together.

_**AN: Again, it's a short chapter, but I promise, longer ones will be coming! I know it may seem like this story is a little fast paced, but honestly, they've loved each other a long while now, and it's hardly too soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Here's the disclaimer: Downton Abbey does not belong to me! Please enjoy chapter four!**_

Matthew's heart thrummed nervously as he waited for Lavinia to enter the room. He'd told Mary he'd have to do this alone. He would have to do it in person. He would have to explain it all to Lavinia this way, though she could choose whatever way she liked to end it with Carlisle. Lavinia deserved an explanation in person at least.

"Matthew darling, I didn't know you'd be here!" Lavinia Swire smiled as she entered the room and practically ran to Matthew, and kissed him on the lips. She noticed instantly the lack of response, and her heart sped up in worry. "Matthew is everything all right? You seem… distant." Lavinia to his hand and sat down, leading him to as well. He closed his eyes, and took a breath.

"Lavinia, I'm afraid that… blast, I don't know where to begin." Matthew cursed himself. Lavinia looked at his eyes, and his posture, and seemed to understand. "You wish to break the engagement." It wasn't a question, but a statement; she held her breath, waiting for his response, praying that somehow, someway she was dreadfully wrong.

"Yes." Matthew sighed, feeling ashamed at not being able to put it to words by himself. "Matthew, I don't understand- when last we saw each other… oh!" Lavinia's tears fell instantly, her pale skin turning red, her lips trembling. "I'm sorry Lavinia, you see" "Who is she?" Lavinia Asked, trying to compose herself. "What?" Matthew asked in surprise.

"It's Lady Mary isn't it?" Lavinia locked eyes with him coldly. "Yes." Matthew saw no point in lying to Lavinia. He had to constantly remind himself that she deserved honesty. "I- I've known Matthew- that you- you loved her. I… I'd try to deny it. But I- I always knew!" Lavinia's breath hitched in her throat. "I loved you Lavinia. There is a part of me that loves you now." Matthew admitted freely. "But the part of you that loved me was never as great as the part of you that loved Mary. I saw it in your eyes on our first visit to Downton." Lavinia straightened out the grey material of her skirt and avoided eye contact.

"Lavinia, please, I wish I could explain it to you! But the words are difficult to find." Matthew ran a hand through his hair as he sighed. "I don't think so. To sum it up, you love the lady Mary, as you've always loved her. She denied you, and you joined up, leaving her behind. You met me on leave, and began writing letters. We became dear friends, I fell madly in love with you, and we became engaged far too quickly. Then you realized your mistake, and want to reverse it by marrying Mary." Lavinia burst into tears again as she finished her account.

It took all of his restraint not to hold her, and console her. "Lavinia, while parts of your summary are true, many parts are false. For instance, I fell in love with you. With your kindness, and honesty, and angelic beauty. But you see," "I'm not Mary." Lavinia finished for him. He nodded, somewhat sheepish.

"And this is truly what you want then Matthew? To be released from our engagement?" Lavinia asked, a shallow well of hope springing in her heart _"Perhaps he will deny it. And we can forget and move on." _"Yes, Lavinia. It is."

"Alright then. Matthew, this is the end of it for us. We- we shall never meet again." Lavinia stood to go. "Lavinia" "no, Mathew, it's better for me this way. Don't try to contact me again. Not for a while anyways!" She almost yelled, and took a calming breath.

"I loved you Matthew. I will miss you. Good bye." She kissed him gently on the cheek, and then ran from the room before her tears could be seen. Matthew sighed shakily, and stood, putting his cap back on, and taking one last look at the sitting room of the Swire's beautiful home. It was very familiar to him at this point, now he'd never see it again. It was a strange thought, but true.

He began towards the door, and glanced behind him only once. It was the end of a chapter in his life, the chapter that had been written mostly by Lavinia Swire, a woman he'd probably never see again. He whispered a quiet goodbye, and walked towards the motor, not daring to look back.

If he had, he would have seen Lavinia's tear streaked face watching him go towards the motor, wanting so badly to call out to him, to tell him all was easily forgotten, and to take him in her arms and kiss him with all of her love. He stepped into the car, and said something to the driver, making him laugh. Lavinia felt her heart breaking, knowing she would never again be the one that he whispered to during dinners, or took in his arms to kiss goodnight- that he would not be the father of her children. She watched him, until the motor was entirely out of view, and succumbed to the over whelming grief she felt in her heart.

_**AN: I know there was no M and M fluff in this chapter, and it was rather sad. But I thought it was necessary, as I quite liked Lavinia as a character, and thought she deserved a real goodbye. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Here's chapter Five! Just so we're clear, I still don't own Downton Abbey. But I can pretend!**_

"Lady Mary? Mister Crawley, here to see you." Carson said stoically. Mary looked up from her book, and smled with true joy. "Oh, do show him in!" She straightend her simple green dress, and thanked God that her family were all busy with the convolesent home, too busy to notice.

Matthew entered with a somber expression, though he couldn't keep it once he saw Mary's adoring smile. "So, you've… done it then?" Mary asked, stepping closer to him. "Yes." Matthew sighed. "You look sad, Matthew." Mary observed. "I am, not as much as you seem to think. Mostly Mary, I'm thrilled." Matthew smiled. "Thrilled, whatever for?" Mary asked.

"Because now, I feel as if I can properly do this." Mary thought for a moment he was going to kiss her, but rather he got on one knee in front of her causing her to gasp. "You cant possibly be that surprised Mary?" Matthew laughed. Mary just shook her head "Continue." She almost ordered. "Mary Crawley, would you please do me the honor, of becoming my wife?" Matthew asked, his voice entirely filled with love and emotion.

Mary grabbed Matthew's collar, pulling him off of the floor, and kissing him on the lips, in a way that was not entirely gently. "Can I take this as a yes then?" Matthew asked when they finally broke apart for air. "what do you think?" Mary asked, and took to kissing him all over his face. "If this is a no, it's a very kind one." Matthew teased. "Yes, Matthew! Of course it's yes!" Mary grinned.

"What's yes?" Violet Crawley looked at the two, holding eachother closely, Her Grand daughters lips swollen… "From the state the two of you are in, I do hope it's an acceptance to a proposal?" "Granny!" Mary Excaimed, stepping back from Matthew. "Am I wrong?" Her lips twitched into a smile. "No, Granny, you aren't." Mary smiled. "I see no ring." Violet teased Matthew. "I was about to take care of that." Matthew smiled as he looked at Mary. "Oh, Matthew, it's really not necessary." "It is. I've already gotten one." He pulled a ring from his pocket, and held it in the light.

Mary gasped. "Matthew! It's beautiful!" she grinned brightly, looking at the ring, a thin gold band, with a few simple diamonds, forming a circle around one larger ruby. "It was my Grandmothers." Matthew smiled as he slid it onto her finger, glad to find it fit perfectly. "Oh… I would have thought you'd have givin it to Lavinia." Mary's smile faltered at the thought of wearing another woman's engagement ring.

"I didn't." Matthew promised her, admiring the dark ruby's contrast with Mary's pale skin. "I don't understand." Mary's brow wrinkled in confusion, as she remembered Lavinia wearing an egagment ring- a silver ring. "Why wouldn't you give this to Lavinia? She was to be your wife." "I had intended to give it to you, had you accepted my proposal a few years ago. It seemed wrong to give her a ring I had intended for another." Mary nodded in understanding, and looked at the ring. Something that was in a way an heirloom. He'd not givin it to Lavinia, even when he was sure she'd be his wife. He would have kept it forever, for her.

"Oh Matthew!" Mary kissed him again on the lips, forgetting they where not alone. "Mhm!" Violet Crawley cleared her voice, acting as if she was upset, when she was truly thrilled to see the two of them not only getting along, but finally engaged! "I'm sorry Granny." Mary stepped back from Matthew, and sat on the arm chair she'd been sitting on a few minutes previously.

"No need to apologize dear, I'm glad to see you happy. But there are a few questions." Violet sat herself most properly on the edge of a large arm chair. "Of course." Matthew sat beside Mary on the same arm chair, not caring that it was not proper, only needing to be close to Mary- his fiancée.

"Now, I see you've just become engaged, so I assume Matthew has broken things off with Miss Swire?" Matthew flinced alittle at the words, but nodded "Yes, things have been broken off." "Good. Now Mary, have you broken things off with Carslile?" Violet asked, with an arched brow. "I've written him a letter explaining things. Yes." Mary looked to Matthew, who nodded in approval.

"Wonderful. Now, when will the ceremony take place?" Violet asked excitedly. "Granny, we've just become engaged, we've not told anyone except you! We hardly know when" "Actually Mary, I've been thinking." Matthew inturrupeted her, and she looked at him with surprise. "Yes?" She was excited now, that he wanted to take control, and choose a date for there marriage.

"I'm on leave, for the next week. What if we married within this time frame?" Mary's heart beat sped. If she said yes, she could be Matthew's wife in a matter of days- possibly hours! "That's simply impossible! It just isn't done!" Violet objected. "It wouldn't be grand I'm afraid, but it could be just our family, and close friends." Matthew said, choosing to ignore Violet's outburst. "Matthew, I don't know what to say!" Mary admitted, though she was excited by the prospect.

"Mary, we've waisted so much time, being stubborn, and angry. And now, it's the middle of a war, and there is no more time to waste, I don't know if I'll be home again" "Matthew! Don't say that!" Mary commanded. "Hear me out Mary. I'm surrounded by death every day, and I don't know if I'll make it home again. And I cannot bear the thought of dying, without having married you." Matthew's words did something strange to Mary's heart, making her want to cry, and laugh all at the same time.

"Yes Matthew! Let's be married, straight away!" Mary smiled at him. Violet, who's presence had been all but forgotton, tried to think of a way she could talk them out of what they'd decided, but knew it would be futile. They where both so stubborn, and they'd made up there minds so strongly. "Alright, you two, I see there is no stopping you, but you'd best invite the family. I don't think Cora or cousin Isobel would take kindly to not being present at the wedding of there children." Violet smiled.

"Of course we'll invite the family!" Matthew was grinning now. It was all becoming real. Mary would be his wife. And in a small matter of time! "Tommorw afternoon." Mary said firmly. "I'll make the arrangments." Matthew smiled as he pecked her on the lips. "We'll announce it tonight, at dinner." Mary stood to walk him to the door. "Very good." Matthew agreed as they left the room.

The Dowager Lady Grantham smiled broadly at the prospect of the there marriage. "_And it's hardly soon enough!" _Violet thought to herself with a laugh. She could scarcely wait until she saw everyone's shocked expressions at dinner.

_**AN: There was chapter five! I havnt quite decided if I want to follow the actual events of the show, as far as Matthew's injury. Opinions?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: For starters I'd like to thank those of you who've been following my story! And thanks to those of you who reviewed! I'm glad you're enjoying my story! Disclaimer time! Downton is not mine!**_

Everyone sat around the dinner table, making unimportant chatter, laughing every now and then. Matthew and Mary where sitting side by side, not talking much, but sharing looks, and grinning like idiots. Violet watched them with knowing approval. Isobel and Sybil noticed something was different between the two.

"Cousin Isobel, has Matthew said anything to you about Mary?" Sybil asked as she leaned over to Isobel. "I was just going to ask if Mary had said anything to you about Matthew." Isobel laughed. "They're acting differently somehow- Oh!" Sybil gasped as she noticed the glint of a gem on Mary's finger. One that hadn't been there this morning. It was on a particular finger. Mary noticed Sybil's shocked expression and followed her line of sight to…

_"Blast!" _Mary thought to herself as she quickly placed her hand back on her lap. She'd forgotten she had to hide it, just for a little while longer, as it already felt so much a part of her. Sybil made eye contact and raised her eyebrow, silently asking the question. Mary gave a short nod and a smile and Sybil grinned broadly, her mind filled with a million questions that she couldn't ask right now.

Matthew looked over at Mary, and made clear eye contact, as if to say _"Now?" _Mary looked around the table, seeing that her mother and father where in conversation with Granny, Isobel and Edith where talking, and Sybil's eyes where still locked on Mary in disbelief. Mary looked back at him with a content smile, and nodded in approval.

They joined hands under the table and Matthew cleared his throat. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make." Everyone at the table fell silent, and they shifted their focus to Matthew. "Well, what is the news then Matthew?" Robert asked after a moment without words. "Mary and I are engaged!" Matthew announced proudly as Mary took her hand out from underneath the table, now clearly showing off her sparkling Engagement ring that Matthew had put on her finger only hours ago to mark her as his own.

There was a clatter of silver wear falling to the plates. "You're what?" Cora asked excitedly. "Engaged." Mary said matter of factly. "But, you can't be… Lavinia?!" Edith exclaimed somewhat angrily. There was a brief silence before Matthew spoke "That's been broken off." Everyone seemed to break into chatter all at once, and so loudly no one could really enter into conversation.

"Ehem!" When Violet Crawley cleared her throat everyone listened. "Now, My Granddaughter is finally going to marry the man that she has loved for a great length of time, and I for one intend to hear their wedding plans." With that everyone shifted attention back to Mary and Matthew who only felt nervous about sharing their plans now.

"Because of the circumstances, Mary and I have decided we're to have a simple marriage, tomorrow, at two o'clock in the afternoon." Matthew said almost quietly. "Two O'clock?" Mary asked happily. "If that's alright." Matthew smiled. Mary nodded.

"Two O'clock tomorrow?!" Cora cried out in surprise. "Yes." Matthew smiled. "Now, I'm not one to object to young love, but it does seem rather rushed." Isobel said with a smiled. "Is there a reason for this rush- a time constraint of sorts?" Robert straightened out his shoulders, and looked at Matthew with rage in his eyes. "Papa! No, of course not! I can't believe you'd even suggest such a thing!" Mary cried out in horror.

"Well, there is a reason for the rush, but no, not the one you so kindly suggested. We're going to be married tomorrow because we are at war, and the future is so unpredictable. And now, whatever the future may hold, we want to face it together." Matthew said, never breaking eye contact with the man who was going to be his father in law.

"For better or for worse." Mary said silently, leaning over to Matthew who smiled at her lovingly. "I for one think it's a wonderful idea." Violet smiled and nodded approvingly at Mary. "There's so much to do! Mary, Edith, Sybil, go up and find something suitable for Mary to wear, perhaps something similar for the two of you to wear to be brides maids- if that's alright with you Mary." Cora asked. Mary nodded and smiled "That sounds splendid." "If you don't mind, Granny, Isobel and I will handle the rest of the arrangements." Cora asked, somewhat unsure. "That would be wonderful."

"Then please, go above stairs now, and hurry! The groom isn't supposed to see the bride the night before the wedding!" Cora protested, causing Mary to laugh. "Alright, I'll go!" She smiled and stood, having her hand taken by Sybil who was already leading them out of the room. Mary looked back and mouthed a quick "I love you!" to Matthew before he was out of sight.

"Mary! I can't believe it! You're getting married, and you didn't tell me straight away!" Sybil said feigning hurt. "We wanted to surprise you all." Mary said with a smile. "Well, you certainly succeeded in that." Edith, who was a few steps behind them and quickly trying to catch up, sighed bitterly. Mary halted, and looked at Edith.

"I do wish we didn't fight Edith." Edith looked at Mary in surprise. "I… don't know what to…" "I'm sorry for the things I've done that have hurt you. And I forgive you for everything you've ever done to hurt me. I know you've not apologized, and I don't ask you to. But today I realized that life is too short to go on holding grudges, or hating people- especially not people who you must see on a nearly daily basis. I don't know that we will ever be friends, but we should at least be on pleasant terms." Mary smiled at her sister. "I agree. And I'm sorry." Edith's apology was not as long or heartfelt as Mary's had been, but it was enough.

As they entered Mary's room the three girls where chattering away happily and picking through Mary's wardrobe, pulling out things that were lightly colored and pretty. "Oh Mary! This is such a wonderful thing! This time tomorrow you'll be married! I can't believe it!" Sybil was practically bouncing with excitement. "You think you can't believe it?" Mary Laughed happily.

A powder blue dress trimmed with floral lace was decided upon for Mary, and Edith and Sybil agreed to wear purple dresses. The three girls changed into their night gowns together, and sat together on Mary's bed, reminiscing about years gone by.

"Mary, are you nervous about- you know?" Sybil asked with a blush. "Sybil! You shouldn't ask such things!" Edith gasped in surprise. "And why not? We all know what happens between married folk, why should we pretend we don't?" Sybil asked. "Because, we're ladies, and such things just aren't discussed!" Edith herself was blushing just at the suggestion that they spoke of such things.

"No, Edith, It's quite alright. We're sisters after all, and I assume that what we say in this room will in fact stay here?" She asked, technically addressing both Sybil and Edith, but keeping eye contact with Edith. Edith nodded, her face burning in shame over what she had done.

"Then to answer your question Sybil, I am a little nervous about it, but I cannot say that I'm not excited." Mary blushed at the last sentence, causing both of her sisters to giggle. "Do you suppose it's true what they say?" Edith asked, surprising her sisters. "What?" Sybil asked. "That it's only to pleasure the man, and it's simply a wifely duty, used to make children?" Edith's voice quivered with nervousness even at the thought. The three sisters sat in silence for a moment, none of them with an answer. "

"I don't think that could be true. Not if you marry for love." Sybil said after a moment of thought. "She must be right; if there was nothing good a woman could get out of it except a child than a woman would never take a lover." Mary felt shame wash over her as she remembered the night she'd spent with Pamuk- the thrill of it all, the disgusting thrill of it all.

"I'm sure it will be fine Mary, I've never seen anyone look at anyone with as much love as you and Matthew look at each other with." Edith took Mary's hand, showing her sister a sign of friendship for the first time. "I'm sure I'll be fine." Mary reached for Sybil's hand and smiled, as for the first time since there very early childhood, the three sat in contented and friendly silence.

_**AN: I know this chapter was long and maybe not that enjoyable to read, but I thought that the sister bit at the end was an important touch… and if it hadn't been this chapter you would have had to wait a whole other chapter for the wedding! That's right, stay tuned for the wedding chapter, coming up next!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: Hello again! I know I've updating like crazy the last few days, and that's because I'm on Vacation, and figure I might as well! I know I promised this would be the wedding chapter, but I've found it was far too long as one chapter, and so I've decided to break it up into two chapters! I hope you don't mind! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Downton Abbey. **_

Anna entered Lady Mary's room at nine o'clock in the morning, and saw something she'd never expected to see. The three Crawley sisters all sleeping side by side on Lady Mary's bed, sharing a blanket, sleeping with smiles on their faces. She smiled herself at the sight, and opened the curtains letting in the sunshine.

"Good morning Lady Mary, Lady Edith, Lady Sybil." Anna said as she gently woke each one in turn. The sisters woke groggily, and stretched out. "We must have stayed up much later than we thought." Sybil groaned as she collapsed back on the bed dramatically. "Oh come now Sybil, you must wake up, It's Mary's wedding day!" Edith said as she poked her sister in the belly as they'd done as small children.

Sybil sat up again excitedly "Of course it is! Goodness I nearly forgot! In truth, I thought it might all have been a dream!" Sybil stood up and pulled Edith along with her "Edith and I are going to our rooms to freshen up, and then we'll join you to help you ready!" As they left you could still hear Sybil's chatter down the hall "Oh Edith isn't this delightful? Mary is to Marry!"

When they were alone, Mary and Anna broke into delighted laughter. "My lady, I'm so happy for you!" Anna spoke truthfully, as she looked upon Mary not only as a generous employer, but as a dear friend, perhaps a sister. "I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to tell you myself, I was whisked away by my dear sisters and had no chance to talk to anyone." Mary explained.

Anna shook her head with a smile "No excuses necessary My Lady, I'm just so happy to see you happy at last! Now let me see what we should do for your hair on your wedding day!" Mary took her seat at the vanity, and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked no different than she had yesterday morning, yet now everything was different. She was going to be a married woman in… five hours! Anna set to brushing out her hair, and pining up soft curls, and brushing in pear combs.

Just as Anna had finished setting her hair, a light knock came at the door. "Come in." Mary said, expecting Sybil and Edith. Instead in came Violet Crawley, standing tall and proper with her walking stick. "Oh, Granny! I wasn't expecting to see you this morning!" Mary said, turning to face her. "You're my oldest grandchild, and I've got a gift to give you." Violet smiled as she sat on an ornate chair beside the vanity.

"Granny! It's hardly necessary!" Mary protested gently. "Oh but it is dear. I've been saving these for you for years!" Violet pulled out a black box, and handed to Mary, who upon opening it was greeted by the beautiful sight of the most beautiful ornate gold and pearl jewelry. "Oh!" Mary Gasped as she ran her fingers over them. "You see dear, my grandmother gave them to me on my wedding day. Her grandmother gave them to her, and her grandmother to her. And someday, you'll give these to your granddaughter on her wedding day." Violet dabbed her eyes quickly to avoid having tears fall from her eyes in front of her granddaughter and the ladies maid.

"I'll wear it proudly Granny." Mary promised as she took it from the box, and handed it to Anna who placed the necklace around her delicate neck. "It suits you." Violet smiled as Mary slid on the bracelet. "Thank you Granny, it's beautiful." Mary stood, and kissed her Grandmother gently on the cheek, something she'd not done since childhood. "Well, I'll be going now, so you may finish getting ready! We wouldn't have the bride be late for her own wedding." And with a tender pat to Mary's shoulder Violet left the room.

Only seconds Later Sybil and Edith burst through the door, each carrying there purple gowns, and matching shoes. "Mary! You're so beautiful!" Sybil cried as she took Mary in her arms, and kissed her cheek. "Thank you Sybil." Mary smiled at her dear little sister. "Now, you two mustn't be my bride's maids with hair looking like this! Anna, would you please?" Mary asked standing and sitting Edith in her place. "I would be glad to miss." Anna smiled and began brushing Edith's blonde hair gently.

"I'll help you dress Mary!" Sybil said happily, as she pulled Mary to her wardrobe and pulling out the Flowing blue gown. "Oh Sybil, I could get one of the other maids to help, you don't have to." "Don't be ridiculous Mary! It's your wedding day, and I am your sister and _I _will be the one to dress you!" Sybil said with the determination of a child in a temper tantrum. "Well, if you insist." Mary Laughed as her little sister helped her lace up her corset, and button up the back of her dress. "Perfection!" Sybil smiled as she moved to trade places with Edith whose hair was finished. "Edith, would you like help with your dress?" Mary asked, already picking up the purple gown. Edith was speechless by the kindness her sister was suddenly showing her, but nodded, afraid to reject the show of kindness.

When all three had been dressed, and styled to perfection they crowded together in front of the mirror, and observed there appearances. Mary looked positively stunning, the light blue contrasting her dark eyes and hair to perfection, the empire waist showing off her soft curves, the lace adding a romantic touch. Sybil looked full of happiness, pleased to see her darling older sister finally marrying Matthew. Edith tried to match the joy that was thick in the air, but she found it difficult, as she'd spent so long being bitter, and unhappy.

"Oh! I'd almost forgotten! Your bouquet!" Sybil went and retrieved the bouquet of soft pink roses from the dresser, and placed them in Mary's pale hands. "I don't see what all the fuss is about- it's only going to be a quiet ceremony." Mary said, but she smiled and looked happily at her bridal bouquet. "Don't act as if it's nothing! It's your wedding day!" Edith spoke up, finally feeling able to connect with the happiness her sister was feeling.

They were interrupted by a soft knock on the door, followed by the entrance of Cora. "Oh my darlings! You're all so stunningly beautiful!" Cora held her hand to her mouth as she held back her happy tears. "Oh Mama, don't cry, the wedding hasn't even begun!" Mary protested. "You did such an excellent job Anna, thank you." Cora smiled kindly at the maid, who curtsied in response. "You'd best go ready yourself Anna; you don't want to miss the ceremony!" Mary told her and Anna curtsied and exited the room, knowing that she'd have to hurry if she wanted to make the ceremony on time.

"It's nearly one thirty, shall we go down?" Cora asked her daughters who nodded in consent. As they left, Cora caught Mary in a motherly embrace and kissed her hair "I've waited since the day you were born for this, and now you're marrying for love! I've never been so happy for you my dear one!" Mary smiled at her mother, and took her hand as they walked down the steps.

"Is that my little daughter?" Robert Crawley's voice caught in his throat at the sight of his little girl holding her bridal bouquet, and looking so beautiful. "Papa" Mary said with a smile as her father kissed her hair. They walked together, just behind the others, and then stopped. "Mary, are you certain this is how you want things done? People will talk, and they will not take kindly to the news." Robert was thinking mainly of Richard Carlisle, who hadn't seemed like a man who would take no for an answer willingly.

"Papa, I know full well what people may think of this situation. And I am not afraid. I want more than anything to marry Matthew, and I am entirely willing to face any consequences that might bring." Mary assured him as they began walking towards one of the cars that had been called upon for the occasion. "And you're entirely certain this is what you want. This is the way you want it done?" Robert asked one more time as he helped his daughter into the car that would drive them to the church.

Mary laughed exasperatedly. "Papa, if I wasn't sure, you know I wouldn't be doing it!" Robert smiled, knowing that his daughter had always been strong willed, and entirely capable of standing up for herself. All of his doubts melted away then, and he relaxed sitting beside his oldest child. "You know, my dear, though I've waited long for the day you would marry, I cannot say that I am pleased to be losing you." Robert sighed, thinking of the day Mary had been born, and he'd held his tiny baby girl in his arms the first time.

"Dear Papa, you'll never loose me. Actually I wanted to ask, if while Matthew is…away, I was hoping it would be alright if I stayed at Downton, in my old room?" Mary asked, unable to bear the thought of being alone in Crawley house, while Matthew was far away from her. "Of course my dear one. That room will always be yours, and you're welcome to stay at Downton anytime you'd like." Robert smiled at his daughter, glad that she might still need him.

The car pulled up at the church, and Robert helped Mary out of the car. "Are you nearly ready my dear?" he asked as they approached Sybil and Edith, who waited at the church doors. "Yes." Mary's heart sped up in her chest. She knew that Matthew was inside of that church. He was waiting for her to enter, and become his wife. The thought alone made her want to run through the doors and sprint down the aisle into Matthew's arms.

"That's good. Because it's nearly time." Robert said as he watched Mary join her sisters, the three of them whispering and giggling the way sisters were supposed to. It made his heart hitch in happiness at the thought of his three dear girls, agreeing at last.

Cora leaned out from behind the door after a few minutes with a grin on her face. "It's time." She smiled, and Mary took her father's arm. "No matter what Papa, I'll always need you." Mary whispered as if sensing his feelings. Robert smiled and opened the door, as the time he'd been dreading had finally arrived.

He would have to give away his little girl.

_**AN: I know, it was very long, but Next chapter will be the wedding, followed by the wedding night! I'm not sure how detailed the wedding night will be, as I've never really written a love scene of that nature before… But I hope you did enjoy this chapter, and don't hate me too much for postponing the wedding chapter!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: Okay, for real this time, Matthew and Mary's wedding! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Downton Abbey. **_

As they entered the church, there was soft chatter, coming from voices of people they loved. Music on a lone fiddle began to play, so sweet and simplistic it surprised Mary. "Good luck Mary, don't trip" Edith teased with a happy smile and kissed her sisters cheek and began walking down the aisle. "This will be simply wonderful Mary, I love you!" Sybil kissed Mary on the cheek, checked to make sure all of Mary's clothing was in order, and walked down the aisle herself.

"Are you ready now my dear one?" Robert asked, looking into his daughter's eyes, and feeling sorrow at the fact that in mere moments he would have to give her to another man- but that man was Matthew, who he loved like a son, and who he knew would take care of Mary, perhaps better than he could. And that did make it easier. "Yes Papa, I am." Mary smiled as she tucked her arm through her fathers and for a second she felt like she was a small child once again.

They took their first steps, and then another and another, and they were in full view of the church, at first Mary, who was smiling radiantly, kept her eyes on her feet, making sure she wouldn't trip. She then turned her attention briefly to the small group of people who had gathered here to see them, Mama, Papa, Granny, Sybil, Edith, Anna, Bates, Carson and all of the staff, Isobel, and a few faces she didn't know, faces that she supposed Matthew must be acquainted with. She gave them all kind, and warm smiles. She took one last deep breath, and allowed herself to look at Matthew.

He was dashing, wearing his Military Best, his hair combed back, and his eyes sparkling with true love, and true passion. His smile was dazzling, and contagious. He was perfect- and he was _hers. _His thoughts as he saw his bride were similar. She was positively the most beautiful woman in the world. Her dress clung to her sweet, feminine form in the most appealing way, the color contrasting her features in a most attractive manner. Her eyes shone with absolute adoration as she looked at him, her smile truly genuine. She was amazing- and she was _his._

When at last they reached the end of the aisle, Robert placed Mary's small, delicate hand in Matthew's large, strong hand. They both shuddered at the joy of the contact, and mouthed "_I love you." _To eacth other almost instantaneously.

The ceremony was simplistic, consisting of the traditional vows, and exchange of rings. They scarcely listened. They were too lost in each others eyes, in the love they could feel radiating from the other like warmth. They both said "I do." At the proper time, not even noticing the happy tears of the people they most loved. All there was in the world was the two of them, and the all-consuming love they felt for each other. They'd hurt each other countless times, and hurt others along the way. They'd fallen apart, and grown back together quickly enough. They'd both been engaged to others, only to come back to each other.

The words that stood out most to them where "I now pronounce you man, and wife. You may kiss your bride." Matthew took Mary's face in his hands, and kissed her very softly before quickly pulling away, leaving both craving more of each other, knowing it would have to wait until later, when they could be alone. The family applauded and cheered loudly as Mary and Matthew walked to the church steps to greet everyone on their way out, and to Downton Abbey for a fine dinner.

In the few seconds of alone time they had outside Matthew kissed Mary's hair and whispered "Mrs. Crawley." In her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "Mary! You've just been married!" Sybil cried happily as she ran out of the church, and flung her arms around both the bride and the groom in one motion, and kissed them both lovingly on the cheek. Edith followed with tears in her eyes, and she embraced Mary and whispered quietly in her ear "I really am sorry for what I've done Mary. And I'm truly happy that you've finally gotten your happily ever after." Mary kissed her sister on the cheek, and gave her a smile as if to say "All is forgiven, thank you."

They greeted everyone in kind, and finally got into the car they would be driven to the abbey in, alone- or nearly so, as Branson was driving up front, but he kindly ignored the newly wed Crawleys, and kept his eyes on the road. "I love you Matthew, I can't thank you enough." Mary sighed as she leaned against his shoulder. "What do you have to thank me for?" Matthew asked in surprise. "For loving me enough to marry me." There was more of course, but it couldn't be said in front of others.

"I could say the same to you." Matthew smiled down at his wife, and wrapped his arm protectively around her. "If someone would have told me three days ago, that I'd be marrying Matthew Crawley within the week, I would have given them a slap across the face and told them they were delusional." Mary laughed as she looked down at the sparkling rings she wore on her ring finger, showing the world _"Yes, I am a wife! I am married to Matthew Crawley, and I am in love!" _

"I would hope that the prospect of being married to me doesn't evoke such violence." Matthew teased, tracing a finger around her lip. "No, it doesn't, not once I knew it was possible." Mary laughed and caught his hand in her own, intertwining their fingers lovingly.

They arrived at Downton at four o'clock, and everyone was waiting joyfully outside. Mary sighed. "What's wrong?" Matthew asked, surprised to hear a sad sound from his bride, on this the happiest day of their lives. "Oh, no! Matthew, nothing is _wrong_, per say, but I'll admit I'm quite looking forward to this whole party to be over, so we can go home, alone." Mary whispered as she was helped out of the car.

The very suggestion made both faces color pink, and smile giddily. "I love you, so much." Matthew said as they approached there waiting families. "Not nearly as much as I love you." Mary giggled as their lips met, hastily yet filled with passion, yet soon, too soon, they had to break apart, with a sigh and a grumble, to go face there friends, and family, and the party that lay ahead.

Both knew it would be a very long evening.

_**AN: **__**There it was the wedding! I hope no one is disappointed by the lack of details to the ceremony… I wrote focusing mainly on Matthew and Mary thoughts and fluff 3 the next chapter will be the wedding party/night! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the wedding chapter! And I'd like to take a moment to thank those of you who have been regularly reviewing! It makes me very happy indeed :D**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Downton Abbey. **_

The first family member to embrace them both was Cora, who was as giddy as a little girl, as she had never been more happy, or proud of her little girl. The next was Violet, who, through the tears that still pooled in the corner of her eyes, was still able to give a full hearted laugh, and comment of "It's about time!" Isobel was next, and she embraced Mary tightly, and whispered in her ear "I've always wanted a daughter. And I'm very happy that it's you." Mary grinned and kissed her new mother in law on the cheek "Thank you Mother." Mary smiled, putting a special emphasis on the word _mother. _

"Well everyone, why stand outside, when we've got a perfectly good set up inside." Robert said over the chatter. When everyone had gone in except for Robert, and Matthew and Mary, He stopped them and embraced them both with fatherly love. "However hesitant I might have seemed about this, however soon I think it is, I love you both, very much, and today, I've never been prouder of either of you." His words nearly caused Mary to cry from happiness.

"Shall we go in?" Robert asked after a moment. The pair nodded happily and they walked in the open door. "Oh my goodness!" Mary's hand flew to her chest as she saw the inside of Downton. The decorations where simple, flowers of all kinds, white and blue silky ribbons, and candles in silver stands- simply done, yet perfect. "I can't believe they managed this while we were gone! I told them not to go through too much trouble!" Mary said, still aghast at the scene that lay before her. "Why shouldn't they? It's our wedding day, and nothing is too good for _my wife._" Matthew grinned at finally being able to say that Mary was in fact, his wife.

"Goodness, is someone getting a little possessive?" Mary teased happily as she squeezed his hand. "And why shouldn't I be? With a wife as pretty as you are, no one knows who might try to come and steal you." Matthew kissed her again, and this kiss was sweet, and lingering… and perfect. "Oh you two! Please, save it for later! What if Mama were to see you like that!" Sybil giggled as she came forward and jokingly shoved the newlyweds apart.

Both Mary and Matthew's faces were crimson red,__causing Sybil to laugh to no end. "Come now sister and brother! We're going to dance!" Sybil was positively jubilant, grinning even wider as she said the word brother, excited to finally have one. "I suppose some dancing would be wonderful." Mary laughed, and took Matthews arm as they followed where Sybil led.

The sight was something truly wonderful, everyone dancing together, the servants, Matthew's friends, and Mary's family, as if all were dear friends, who had no notions of class in their heads. She noticed then that Sybil had gone to dance with Branson… and they were dancing quite _close…_ "Mary, is everything alright?" Matthew asked after noticing Mary's intense stare in the direction of her youngest sister. "Hm? Oh yes, quite alright- and wondering when my new husband is going to ask me to dance." Mary said, feigning annoyance.

"Would you dance with me?" Matthew asked her with a smile, "No Please Matthew? I've been your wife less than an hour and you've already tossed manners to the wind!" Mary laughed. "Mary, would you _please _dance with me?" He laughed. "Only because you asked nicely." Mary nodded in approval, and allowed herself to be taken in his arms, just as the music changed and slowed ever so slightly

_"Sometimes, when I feel bad, and things look blue, I wish a pal I had say one like you. Someone within my heart to build a throne. Someone who'd never part and call my own. If you were the only girl in the world, and I were the only boy, nothing else would matter in the world today, we could go on loving in the same old way, a Garden of Eden just made for two…" _

"I've never noticed how true this song was before." Mary smiled and looked up at her husband. "I suppose you're right." He kissed the tip of her nose sweetly and looked into her eyes. "Nothing else would matter in the world today…" Mary sang quietly under her breath and Matthew grinned "Nothing else does matter. Not now that you're my wife. You're my world." "I was thinking nearly the same thing." Mary giggled.

The festivities continued, late into the evening, food was eaten, and champagne poured freely, and the sweets we're delicious, and many compliments where given to Mrs. Patmore for the fine work she'd been able to do (With the help of Daisy and Mrs. Bird of course) In just one night. When the wedding cake had been eaten, and folk resumed drunkenly dancing, Mary looked at Matthew and mouthed _"Should we make our escape?" _Causing Matthew to laugh, and nod happily at his wife.

"Mary and I would like to thank you all, for coming on such short notice, and for helping to make this day the happiest of my life. We're going to leave you now, but you're free to continue as long as my new mother and father will allow." Matthew announced and was cheered on happily by the drunken crowd.

"Should we drive, or would you like to walk?" Matthew asked as they walked quickly through there noisy family members. "A walk sounds lovely." Mary grinned and they kissed once more at the door, to everyone's cheers and applause. "Goodbye everyone!" Mary laughed as the door shut behind them, and they began to walk.

Still in the house everyone was abuzz with chatter and laughter. Anna had departed early to arrive at Crawley house with some of Lady Mary's things, while everyone else was still dancing. Sybil was still dancing mainly with Branson, because for this one night, she could. Edith stood at the edge of the festivities, watching when one of the young men she recognized as Matthew's friend approached her.

"I noticed you stand alone quite a lot, and I couldn't help but think it was a shame." He said as he stood beside her. "And why is that?" Edith asked as she studied the tall man who'd come to her side. He was handsome, green and golden eyes, dark brown hair, and a fine, muscled jaw. "Because someone so pretty should never be so ignored." He smiled, making Edith's heart thump unevenly. "Excuse me, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Dr. Lowe, Gregory Lowe." He reached to shake her hand, and only then did she notice his right hand was missing three fingers.

Some ladies might have fainted at the sight, but it was something Edith had become immune to at the soilders recovery home. "Edith Crawley. I'm pleased to meet you." She smiled warmly at him. "Lady Edith." He corrected with a smirk. "Yes, Lady Edith. But it's ridiculous to use a title in such an intimate conversation" She said with a blush, allowing Gregory to see how much a blush suited the young lady.

"Would you care to dance with me?" he asked hopefully. "It would be a delight." Edith nodded and allowed herself to be taken into his arms. From across the room, Cora noticed and smiled "Robert, look!" She whispered excitedly in his ear. He followed her line of sight, and saw Edith- his little Edith, dancing and laughing with a friend of Matthews.

"They do seem to be getting on rather well." Cora said hopefully. "He seems a nice enough fellow." Robert nodded, having spoken briefly to the doctor earlier in the evening. "He was in a medical unit in France, had his hand smashed under some rubble. A shame really, I'd heard he was an excellent doctor." Robert sighed, explaining to his wife the man's missing fingers. "Well, regardless, now that Mary is settled, I'd like to see Edith become the same." Cora had continued observing, and noticed the bright grin her daughter wore.

"I'm sure she will, in good time my dear. In good time." Robert said as he took his own wife to dance. "Our little Mary is quite grown up now." Cora sighed wistfully. "Yes she is. And I've never been more proud." Robert smiled down at his wife who nodded in agreement.

As the party died down, someone placed on the record again._ "Sometimes, when I feel bad and things look blue, I wish a pal I had, say one like you…"_

_**AN: There was the wedding party, and a bit of romance for Edith, because well, I'd say she does deserve it. I hope you enjoyed!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: Here it is, the wedding night! It won't be M rated, hence the story's T rating**____**. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Downton Abbey! **_

Matthew and Mary Crawley walked hand in hand, in a happy and content silence a great much of the way to Crawley house. Mary felt her heart pound wildly in her chest as she knew with every step they got closer to Crawley house, closer to home, and to being alone and together. A million thoughts raced around in her head _"Oh, dear God, what if I don't know what to do? What if he isn't pleased with me? He could leave me for someone better- what if he doesn't like what he sees? Oh dear God, why did I go through this?" _

"Mary, are you alright?" Matthew asked after a moment, noticing his brides face change from blissful to worry. "Hm? Oh! Yes, yes, quite alright, thank you." She put on her fake smile and kept walking. She felt utterly stupid. She hadn't been at all nervous until now. "Mary, you should know by now, you can't lie to me. I can see through your mask." Matthew had stopped walking, stopping Mary alongside him, not noticing that they were just on the Edge of the Crawley house's lawn.

"I hate to say this aloud, but I'm… Nervous." Mary sighed, not daring to make contact with Matthew. "Nervous? About this?" He asked. She nodded "It isn't because of you, Matthew; I'm nothing short of elated to be your wife, but I've never done this before and well, I'm afraid you won't find me very good at it." Mary's face burned bright red, visible even in the moonlight. "I thought you said- with Pamuk" "No, Matthew! I said he died in my bed, but we hadn't done anything!" Mary admitted through her teeth, unhappy that this had come up now.

"If it makes you feel better, I've never done this either." Matthew admitted. "You haven't?" Mary asked, somewhat surprised. "No, never. This will be a first for both of us." Matthew took the hand he was holding and kissed it. "Oh… I'm relieved! I thought that maybe you had done it before, and would be comparing me to another woman in your head." Mary admitted shamefully. "Mary, even if I had, no woman would ever compare to you." Matthew pulled Mary to him, and kissed her very softly at first, until it grew into something passionate, and lingering.

"Mmm! Matthew darling, perhaps we should go inside first." Mary murmured against his lips. "Oh, yes, would you believe I didn't even realize we'd arrived." Matthew laughed, and quickly scooped Mary up in his arms, causing her to giggle. He kissed her, and kicked open the door, kissing her roughly all the way through. He carried her up the steps, and then stopped outside of the door. "Are you ready?" He asked his breath uneven.

"Well, I could use just a moment to freshen up." Mary admitted reluctantly. Matthew nodded understandingly, and gestured to the door of his- their bedroom. "I'll wait in my dressing room until you're ready" He kissed her on the nose and watched as she entered. Mary took a few calming breaths, and nearly jumped out of her skin to see Anna standing by a small table. "What are you doing here?" Mary asked, entirely confused.  
"Someone had to get you ready for bed, my lady, and so your mother sent me with some of your things, and a few new things." Anna nearly burst into laughter at the last sentence, as she realized Mary would have no idea what the new things where. "Oh yes of course… but will you be" "No, My Lady. I'll be dressing you for bed and returning to Downton." Anna gestured for her to sit, and quickly went to work unpinning Mary's hair, and letting it settle in loose curls down Mary's back. "Now, your mother, and your Grandmother picked these out yesterday." Anna had to fight the urge to laugh as she pulled a lacey pink night gown from a box. Mary's face turned pink at the sight of what she knew was negligee.

"My Granny picked this for me?" Mary asked, suddenly horrified. At this Anna had to laugh "I'm afraid so My Lady. Don't worry about it though, it'll look lovely on, and well, it isn't meant to be on long." At once Anna bit her tongue, afraid she'd said something too inappropriate, but to her relief, Mary laughed as well. "Anna, you shouldn't be afraid to speak openly in front of me, we're friends after all! You're my best friend! And I'd like it if you'd just call me Mary, especially when no one else is around." Mary said with a kind smile. Anna's face broke into a giant grin. "Yes, My La- Mary. Now, let's get you dressed, because I know I'm not the one you want to be spending this night with." Mary blushed again, as Anna quickly helped her out of the dress and into the long lacey sheer baby pink night gown and silk dressing gown.

"Thank you Anna, that'll be all. You ought to go see if the party is still going on, enjoy yourself." Mary insisted kindly as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Thank you Mary. And well, Good luck tonight, I'll give Matthew the go ahead." Anna said with a wink, making Mary blush one last time, and then closed the door behind her.

Mary focused on keeping her breathing even, and trying not to think of her attire, or the fact that her Grandmother had picked it out for her. "Mary?" Matthew asked lightly as he opened the door. Mary could feel her heart beat more rapidly. "You may come in, Matthew." She answered hoarsely. When he entered the room, he was struck by just how beautiful his wife was, and how appealing she looked, sitting on the bed that they would share.

"Mary…you're so beautiful." He took a step towards her and she smiled, reaching out a hand to him. "And you're handsome." Mary sighed when he sat beside her and put his arms around her, the heat of his body burning through the thin layers of lace and silk that covered her body. He kissed her, gently, and full of adoration, and pulled back. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked hesitantly. Mary smiled broadly at her husband, who was behaving so very gently, and in response wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and kissed him roughly on the lips, opening her mouth to allow his tongue access to hers, teeth clashed, and nipped gently.

When they pulled away for air, He very gently kissed his way down her neck, her collar bone, pushing her dressing gown off of her shoulders and kissing them. Almost instinctively Mary lay down on the bed, and pulled Matthew's body to hers again. "I adore you." He murmured in her ear in a low and ragged voice. "And I you." She responded as she felt his hand at the hem of her night gown, which had risen to her thigh. "Yes?" He asked her gently. "Yes" the nervousness she'd felt earlier was gone with his gentle touches, and his sweet kisses.

And from there, they found perfect bliss with each other, doing things they'd never done, and loving each other with everything they had. With each touch they tried to forget that his leave would only last five days more. With every kiss on bared flesh, they tried to forget that the war was killing people they knew every day, and with every gentle movement, they tried to forget that he could be the next one to die.

After, they lay in each other's arms, still trembling, and covered in sweat. "How do you feel?" He asked her placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Wonderful! And that barely begins to describe how I feel." Mary said honestly. She'd barely felt any pain at all, and even the slight bit of pain she had felt had passed in a matter of seconds, and was replaced by pure euphoria. "I love you, Mr. Crawley." She sighed sleepily as she rested her head gently on his chest. "I love you, Mrs. Crawley." Matthew smiled, and covered them both with a blanket, just moments before both fell into a deep sleep.

_**AN: So I know that some of this was sort of cheesy… but you know, some good old cheesy fluff is good sometimes! I hope that you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN: Hello again, here's another update! I'm on a roll! Any ways, thank you for taking the time to read! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Downton Abbey**_

The week that they had together passed all too quickly. They had spent almost every day in bed together, rising only two or three times in a day. They talked, they laughed, and they loved each other. On the last morning, after they'd made love one last time they both rose reluctantly to dress.

"I wish that this week didn't have to end." Mary sighed as she picked through the dresses Anna had brought for her, all of which had gone un used. "I feel exactly the same way." Matthew agreed as he quickly dressed himself in his uniform, unwilling to call for Mosley and have to be parted from Mary for even a moment of their last few hours together. He turned to see her, only half dressed.

Matthew wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her pale white exposed shoulders. "Matthew, you must stop- or I'll never finish getting dressed." Mary complained. "Which is fine by me." Matthew murmured against the skin of her throat. The words sent shivers down Mary's spine as she rolled her head back against his shoulder "Matthew… we promised we'd stop by the abbey." Mary insisted as she broke away, and quickly dressed herself before she could become distracted again.

"Now, I think we ought to walk, and enjoy each other's company a while longer. Branson can drive us from Downton." Mary said as she quickly pinned her hair into a loose knot. "That sounds lovely." Matthew agreed kissing her once more. "I love you Mary." He sighed. "I love you." She took his hand, and gently kissed his fingertips. "We should go now… or we won't be able to leave." Matthew said, this time being the sensible one.

With laughter they walked down the stairs hand in hand. Outside it was lovely, the sun was shining, the sky was clear blue. The first few steps were taken in silence, both unwilling to talk about what was coming next. "Mary, what will you do, while I'm…away?" Matthew asked, avoiding mentioning the war. "I'll stay in my old room at Downton Abbey, and help take care of the soldiers. And I'll write to you every day." Mary decided. "And I'll write you as often as I am able to." Matthew promised.

"And I'll miss you very much." Mary sighed, as she felt her lips begin to tremble. "Not nearly as much as I'll miss you." Matthew argued. "I doubt that that would be possible." Mary argued stubbornly. "I'd hate for us to fight about something, even playfully this morning." Matthew objected, sensing the never ending argument that was coming. "I agree. You'll let me know everything, won't you? I don't want you to try to make things sound better than they are. I'm your wife, and I want truth." Mary insisted.

"I'm afraid that there will be very little pleasantry to report darling." Matthew objected. "Then I will have to be happy for the both of us. I'll write you letters filled with happy things, and cheer you." Mary smiled at the thought. "That would be wonderful. But if something is wrong, promise you'll tell me. It wouldn't be you if you didn't just complain about something trivial." Matthew teased and Mary smiled. "You know, you're right."

When Downton came close they stopped for a moment, and held each other close, and shared a deep, lingering kiss. "Are you ready to see everyone?" Matthew asked as he caressed her cheek "I suppose I am, though honestly in the past few days I completely forgot that people other than the two of us existed." Mary laughed as they began to walk again.

"I suppose we should knock." Mary said at the front door, the concept of knocking on the front door of what was technically her home still odd. "I suppose you're right." Matthew knocked on the door, which was answered by Mr. Carson who looked at the Newlyweds with a smile. "Welcome, Mr. Crawley, Lady Mary."

Mary quickly hugged Carson, who blushed "I've missed you Mr. Carson." She grinned, and took Matthew's hand again. "Now, where is my family?" "They're in the private section of the library." Carson said as he took coats and hats. "Wonderful, thank you Carson." Matthew smiled at the man who he knew had a soft spot for his wife.

Before they'd gotten three steps Sybil appeared in the hall, and stopped in her tracks "Mary! Matthew! It's so good to see you!" She grinned as she approached them and took both in her arms at the same time. Mary giggled "It's good to see you as well." "Oh Mary, later today, we've got so much to tell you- you'd be surprised about what can happen in a mere five days!" Sybil bit her lip to keep in the information she had. "Perhaps after Luncheon we can go to the garden, and talk for a while." Mary suggested to which Sybil nodded. "I'll tell Edith, but I'm sure she'll find this agreeable."

The three of them made light chatter as they walked to the blocked off section of the library. "Mary my dear, we're glad to see you." Robert smiled as his daughter and new son entered. "Thank you Papa, I'm glad to see you as well." Mary and Matthew took a seat on the edge of a sofa as Cora entered "Mary, Matthew, it's lovely to see you!" Cora kissed Mary's head as she went to stand beside Robert at his desk.  
"Yes, we thought we'd come by on the way to the station, and let Matthew say goodbye." The words hurt Mary's heart to say. Cora and Robert nodded in understanding. "Is my mother here?" Matthew asked. "Yes, she should be in the drawing room." Cora responded. "Do you mind if I see her alone?" Matthew looked at Mary with his brow raised. "No, of course not." He kissed her once on the forehead and left the room.

"Papa tells me you'll be staying here while Matthew is… Away. Is that true." Sybil asked, moving closer to her sister, and taking her hand. "Yes, I'm afraid you're not rid of my just yet." Mary teased. "And I hope not ever! We are sisters, and where I am is where you ought to be!" Sybil teased in return. "I'll always be there for you little sister, you know that." Mary kissed her sisters cheek lovingly. Sybil smiled at her hopefully… _"Maybe she would understand me. And that would help everyone else to understand." _

"Marriage suits you well darling. You've never looked better." Cora observed, causing Mary to blush "Thank you Mama, very much." "Will you be able to stay for luncheon?" She asked, and Mary shook her head "We do wish we could, but we wouldn't make it to the train on time." "Oh, that's quite a shame." Robert sighed, his own heart breaking for his little girl, whose life would be so badly affected by the bloody war.

"Mary, are you ready?" Matthew asked as he reentered. Mary nodded and stood to join him. "I just want to say thank you, Cousin Robert, Cora. These last few days have been the best of my life. Thank you for giving me your daughter, and please, take good care of her." Matthew asked, almost begged, wanting so badly for his wife to be happy in his absence. "Of course we will my boy." Robert promised.

"I'll be back soon." Mary told her parents, and then looked to Sybil and mouthed _"After Luncheon?" _and Sybil nodded with a smile. "Branson is ready to take us to the station." Matthew told her as they walked away. "Do you have all of your things?" Mary questioned. "I suppose I do." Matthew responded as they exited the house.

They were silent, as any other words they might say now would only be ones of sorrow, and of parting. Matthew helped Mary into the car, and Mary held tight to his hands, holding him closer "Mary, if I don't come back," "Matthew you will come back." Mary interrupted. "But if I don't" "Matthew Crawley, don't you dare say anything like that in my presence." She insisted. "Mary, please, listen to me." Matthew begged, looking deeply into her eyes. She sighed, and then nodded, but looked down at her lap.

"If I don't come back, please, make certain that my mother is taken care of." "Of course I will, she's my mother now." Mary promised. "And take good care of yourself. Don't fall into a deep depression over me. Marry again, and be happy." Matthew said softly. "I'll never be happy without you now. And I won't have to. Because I know you'll be back- you've got my good luck charm, and you must return it, without a scratch." Mary protested. Matthew shook his head gently, knowing that it was pointless to try to convince her otherwise.

All too soon they arrived at the train station, and where let out of the car by Branson. "I'll miss you, every minute of every day." Mary whispered as they wrapped their arms around each other. "Not nearly as much as I'll miss you." Matthew's voice was filled with Sorrow. "I love you, Mr. Crawley." The train whistle blew, and both cringed.

"Now, you wouldn't go off without giving your wife a kiss, would you?" Mary asked, keeping her voice pleasant to hide the fact that her heart was breaking. "Of course not, Mrs. Crawley." Matthew smiled, and pulled Mary flush against him, not caring who saw, and kissed her lovingly on the lips. "I must be going now, darling." Matthew sighed as the whistle blew once more. "Well, off with you then. And such good luck!" She had to hold back her tears as she held him tightly against her for one last moment. He kissed her eyelids, and then pulled away, boarding the train quickly before he had the chance to look back.

Once seated looked out the window, and what he saw broke his heart. Mary, his strong, beautiful, wonderful bride, standing with her hand pressed over her mouth, eyes red, obviously trying to hold in her tears. He made eye contact, and mouthed _"I love you." _Which she saw, and smiled _"As I love you." _She mouthed back, her tears burning her eyes.

When the train began to pull away, Mary watched, keeping eye contact with Matthew until he was out of sight, and then letting herself cry. She turned back to the car, and Branson opened the door. "If you don't mind, Branson, I'd like to sit up front. I could use the air." Mary smiled at him. "I don't mind at all, Lady Mary." He felt very sorry for the lady- he knew he would hate to be parted from the woman he loved…

Later, after luncheon, which Mary hadn't attended, the three sisters sat under the shade of a tree, on a spread out blanket. Edith and Sybil noticed their sister's sorrow, and quickly began trying to distract her. "Edith's met a boy!" Sybil blurt out quickly, causing Edith to blush. Mary looked up from her hands and smiled. "Oh? Who is he?"

"He's a doctor. Doctor Gregory Lowe." Edith smiled. "When did you meet him?" Mary asked. Sybil and Edith looked at each other, unsure if it would be suitable to bring up the subject of Mary's wedding when her husband had just gone away to war. "Oh… about Five days ago." Edith said subtly. "At my wedding?" Mary asked quietly. Edith nodded and smoothed out her skirt. "It's alright to talk about it in front of me, there isn't any reason at all you shouldn't." Mary explained lightly.

"In that case, he's one of Matthew's friends, a doctor he met in France, who happens to live rather close by- and Mary, he's very handsome, and young!" Edith explained joyfully. "I'm very happy for you Edith, he sounds pleasant. I'll have to meet him soon." Mary giggled halfheartedly. "I've got no doubt you will, he's volunteered to help take care of the soldiers who are staying here, and he's a doctor, and a captain, so needless to say his help was accepted quickly." Sybil jumped in. "You will have to point him out to me the next time we see him." Mary smiled at her sisters sweetly, glad to hear happy news.

"Mary, may I ask you a rather, um… personal question?" Sybil asked with a blush. "I suppose that would be alright." Mary laughed, already guessing what was coming. "What is it like?" Sybil leaned in a little as if she was afraid to be over heard, as did Edith who was curious as she could now see a possible marriage on the horizon. "It's like nothing else I've ever known." Mary said, unable to think of words to describe how being with Matthew had felt.

"Was it terribly painful?" Edith asked her. "At first, there was some pain, but it disappeared quickly." Mary admitted. "And was it entirely enjoyable?" Edith asked, surprising herself, causing Mary to laugh. "You've certainly become less shy!" "It's because she's smitten with Gregory, and wants to marry him!" Sybil giggled, earning a bright blush from Edith. "To answer your question Edith, yes it was quite enjoyable. I do believe saying its only enjoyable for the man comes from women who married not for love, but for money, or title." Mary admitted.

"Then Edith's got nothing to worry about, as Gregory is of moderate wealth, and has no title." Sybil teased her sister gently, remembering words her sister had used once. "He's a perfectly respectable doctor." Edith insisted. "I'm sure that he is dear, and I cannot wait until we've met." Mary smiled and Lay back on the blanket. Her sisters followed in suit, and stare at the sky. "So, it's honestly wonderful?" Sybil asked, knowing her own marriage might not be so far off. "Yes, you girls have nothing to worry about." Mary insisted as she stared at a cloud. "I'm glad everything went so wonderfully." Sybil yawned, feeling suddenly tired, her nursing having worn her out. "As am I." Edith yawned.

Soon, the three girls fell into a light and dreamless sleep, side by side, and hand in hand.

_**AN: I think this is my longest chapter yet! I know it's a slightly more sad chapter than what I've written, and I've had requests to keep the story "Positive" And believe me, there will be a lot of positive elements, but it does take place during a world war, and I wanted to keep it sort of realistic. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN: Here's another chapter!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOWNTON ABBEY  
**_

_**Two Months have passed since the last chapter, and it is now mid-late spring. **_

"Shh!" Mary hissed at her sisters as she leaned her ear against the door to the library. "Oh, what is he saying to Papa?" Edith asked, with her hands clasped in nervousness. "I don't know, I can't hear if you both are laughing!" Mary insisted as she tried to hear what Gregory was saying to her father.

_"I realize that my living standards aren't quite up to what Edith….make her very happy…give me permission to…" _"Edith, you might be right!" Mary leaned away from the door and hugged her sister. "Really? What did you hear?" Sybil asked stepping in closer to Mary. "I heard him say… Say..." Mary's voice trailed off as she suddenly felt very light headed. "Mary, are you alright?" Sybil put her arm around Mary's back. "Yes I'm…" her body suddenly went Limp, and Edith and Sybil barely caught their sister before she hit the floor.

"Mary?! Mary!?" Edith cried as they lowered her to the ground and laid her head on Edith's lap. "Papa! Papa!" Sybil cried as loudly as she could as she did her best to check her sister's vitals. "Sybil?" her father's voice called back, and in an instant the door was opened. "My God!" he crouched beside Sybil. Gregory followed after, and upon seeing the situation, his medical training kicked in. "What happened?" He asked Edith, as he took Mary's vitals and saw they were fine.

"I'm not sure… I mean, we were only talking to each other, when Mary suddenly fainted." Edith blushed a bit; ashamed that they had been listening in. "We should move her to her room." Robert suggested. Gregory nodded, and quickly picked Mary up. "Show me the way?" He asked quickly, and Edith nodded, and began walking towards Mary's room.

When Mary was settled in her bed, she began to stir. "Mary? Oh thank God!" Sybil cried when Mary's eyes opened. "I apologize, I must have spaced everything for a moment." Mary sighed, confused as to how she was tucked into her bed. "Mary, you where unconscious!" Edith Explained as she took Mary's hand. "Mary, do you mind if I ask you some questions, as a doctor of course." Gregory asked her. "Oh, no, I suppose not." Mary was confused, she'd fainted?

"Would you mind leaving us alone for a moment?" Gregory, who had taken on his Doctor Lowe mask of seriousness, asked Mary's family. "No, not at all." Edith said as she stood. "Do you mind if I stayed, Gre- Doctor Lowe? I am training to be a nurse." Sybil begged, keeping hold of Mary's hand. He looked to Mary, and she nodded. "I suppose that would be acceptable. But do you mind Edith?" he felt he would be too embarrassed to ask what he knew he had to ask in front of her. "No, of course not, come Papa." She smiled at the man who she realized she loved, and left the room.

Doctor Lowe cleared his voice and took a seat beside the bed. "Now, Mary, I'm going to ask you some personal questions, but please keep in mind, this is strictly as a doctor, not as a friend." Mary nodded, and held Sybil's hand tighter. "Mary- Mrs. Crawley, have you been feeling strange at all lately?" He asked. Mary thought for a moment and then nodded "I suppose a bit." "How so?" "I suppose I've been nauseous a bit." She admitted. "Does the nausea come and go, especially in the mornings?" he asked. "Yes, I suppose it does."

Gregory pursed his lips for a second before steeling himself to ask her his next question. "And I assume that you where intimate with your husband before he left. Is this true?" Mary's cheeks flamed as she nodded, a sight that almost made Sybil laugh out loud. "And have you had your cycle since then?" He asked, and Sybil gasped as she finally fully understood. Mary felt her cheeks grow all the more red, and she thought over the question, realizing she hadn't had her time since the week before the wedding.

"No, I haven't." Mary's voice was quiet. "Well then, I cannot say for certain, but everything you're telling me leads me to believe that you are pregnant." Mary's jaw fell open as she realized how stupid she'd been- of course she was, there was no reason she shouldn't be! "Thank you Doctor Lowe, Gregory." Mary smiled at the man she hoped would soon be her brother in law.

"I'll leave you be then, Congratulations, Mary." He smiled at her genuinely, and left the room. "Oh Sybil!" She cried happily and hugged her sister around the neck. Her sister was laughing jubilantly. "Congratulations Mary!" Mary smiled and put her hands over her still flat abdomen. "Sybil, would you get me my stationary?" She asked and gestured to the box she kept on her vanity. Sybil nodded in understanding. "Would you like to be left alone?" She asked when she had it on her lap. Mary nodded "Please, make sure Edith and Papa aren't worried." Sybil nodded and kissed Mary's head before leaving.

When she was alone, she took out her letters from Matthew, though there weren't many yet, she treasured each letter, and held the pages, worn from being read again and again, against her heart, as she knew Matthew had held them recently. She took out a sheet of Gold trimmed stationary and a pencil and prepared to write her letter.

_My Darling Matthew,_

_I know that I usually wait until I've received a reply to write a letter, but a circumstance has risen, which I feel is necessary to inform you of immediately. _

_Oh, that sounds like there is something dreadful doesn't it? Worry not my dear, it isn't anything that is at all awful, after all I promised I'd only complain about trivial things, didn't I? I suppose that right now, you're becoming terribly confused about what my news Is, and I'm rambling even through writing… perhaps I should write this again later._

_Or, perhaps I'll just say it now. I am expecting. Yes, Matthew, expecting does mean that I am pregnant! I wish I could have told you in person, but I don't know when I'll see you next as your leave is so unpredictable, and I decided its best that you know as soon as possible. Oh Matthew, I can hardly believe it! When I tell our Family, I can only images there reactions. Mama and Papa will go crazy, hoping for a boy. Edith and Sybil will be excited about becoming aunts, your mother will be excited to become a grandmother, and I suppose granny will praise us for being so prompt. _

_As for me, I am excited, elated to have this miracle inside of me. I love you, my darling, we love you. I can hardly wait for you to join us. _

_All of my love, my darling,_

_Your Adoring wife, Mary. _

She read over the letter once and smiled at her own ramblings, and decided this is the letter she would send, as she knew it would bring a smile to Matthew's face to read it. She sealed an envelope and kissed it gently, and spritzed it with the soft rose scented perfume. She rang the bell for Anna, and waited for a moment, her mind going over all of the facts.

_"A baby. If it's a boy, Matthew's son will be the heir… but I'd be happy to have a daughter, a beautiful little girl, with Matthew's blue eyes. True, I'd never wanted a baby for a reason other than to produce an heir… but Matthew's child? Yes, I want it more than anything." _

"You need something Mary?" Anna asked as she entered the room, having heard that Mary had fainted not long ago. "Oh Anna, you'll never guess what I've found out!" Mary smiled. "What is it my lady?" Anna asked with a hint of a smile. "I'm going to have a baby!" Mary announced loudly and laughed. "Mary! I'm so happy for you- what did you need?" Anna asked. "Would you mind posting this letter to Matthew for me?" Mary held out the letter, which Anna took. "I'd be glad to Mary, congratulations!" Anna said again as she disappeared from the room.

Mary set her stationary kit beside her bed, and tucked Matthew's letters under her pillow, and pulled her covers to her chin, and fell asleep.

"A letter for you sir." William said as he approached Matthew. "Thank you William, who's it from this time?" "Your wife again sir." He smiled as he put the letter into Matthew's hands, and sat with some of the other men at a table.

Matthew smiled, and held the letter to his face for a moment, inhaling the sweet rose smell. He carefully tore open the letter, and smiled at his wife's elegant hand writing. He nearly laughed aloud as he read Mary's rambling on the page and then his eyes fell upon the sentence I am expecting. _Yes, Matthew, expecting does mean that I am pregnant! _He nearly dropped the page in surprise.

"Hey Crawley, what's wrong- you look live you seen a ghost!" One of the men he recognized as Peter called over. "My wife just wrote me…" Matthew trailed off as he finished the letter. "A dear John letter?" another man asked sympathetically. "No, not quite." Matthew laughed, feeling suddenly joyful. "What's the news than Crawley, we're all biting at the bit to know." Peter came over.

"Mary just wrote to tell me she's pregnant." Matthew smiled at saying it aloud for the first time. "Well, Congrats then Mr. Crawley!" William said happily. "I thought you two only we're married five days before you left." Peter asked as he sat down on the ground. "We were." Matthew said.

"Well that was mighty quick of you then, good work Crawley!" Peter slapped Matthew on the shoulder, making Matthew blush. "Aw, how cute, Crawley is blushing!" Peter announced to his fellow men, making all of them laugh. "You'd better write to your wife then, tell her you love her." Peter suggested kindly, and Matthew Smiled as he took out his paper

_My Dearest Mrs. Crawley,_

_I love you, more than the words on this page could ever express. I cannot tell you how much Joy your letter brought to my heart. When I read it, I was honestly shocked, knowing we'd had such a short time to be together before I left, which makes this all the more special in my heart. _

_I can imagine it now, you round with our child, and looking the most beautiful I've ever seen you. Then you holding our child, who will hopefully look more like you than me. I can only hope that I will be there with you when the time comes for you to deliver the child, perhaps this blasted war will be over by then, and our child may grow up in a more peaceful world. _

_I'll close off this letter by again saying I love you, and I miss you very much. Please, take care of yourself, and our little one. _

_With all of my heart,_

_Matthew Crawley._

_**AN: So there's the end of this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! There aren't too many more chapters of this story to go, but I'm sure I'll be writing more stories, and well, there are still more chapters to go!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN: Here comes another chapter! I hope that you enjoy it!**_

_**It's been two months since the last chapter took place, and is now mid-summer 1918**_

"Oh Edith, you look so lovely!" Mary smiled as Edith's bridal was fitted to her. "I can hardly believe that this is happening to me!" Edith giggled as she looked at her reflection in her white bridal gown. "You'd better start believing it Edith, you'll be married in two weeks!" Sybil giggled as she stepped out from behind a changing screen in her light pink bridesmaid dress. "Sybil that suits you so well!" Mary complimented her youngest sister sweetly. "And so will you, if you'd just put on your dress." Edith insisted.

Mary grimaced slightly, afraid her dress wouldn't quite fit any more, as her figure had started to change, her chest rounding, and her abdomen expanding as the child within her grew. "I'm sure the dress will still fit you Mary, you may not be as skinny as you were two months ago, but you're by no means too fat for your dress." Sybil insisted, as if reading her sisters thoughts. Mary nodded and stepped behind the screen, and with Anna's help quickly stepped into her dress, which wouldn't quite button up the back. It would have if she'd have worn a corset, but she'd stopped at her future brother in law's suggestion.

"I was quite right, it doesn't button over my chest." Mary sighed as she stepped out in her soft draped dress. "Oh- well, don't worry Mary, we can have it taken out easily." Sybil was a little ashamed of being wrong. "I'll have it done for you, Lady Mary, it won't take long I'm sure." Anna smiled. Mary nodded and looked at her reflection. She couldn't help but think she looked so different, yet Matthew didn't know… it seemed impossible.

"I think we should change, Mary looks tired." Edith Smiled gently at her sister, who she'd been trying to be much kinder to recently. "Oh, dear that's very kind of you." Mary smiled gently as she stepped behind the screen and changed back into her most comfortable dress and handed Anna her brides maid dress and then sat down on a cushioned seat as she suddenly felt a pain in her heart. "Mary, are you alright?" Sybil asked, coming to her sister's side in an instant.

"I… don't know, I'm fine, I just felt something strange." Mary's voice trembled. "Mary, is everything alright with your child?" Edith Asked as she stepped out from behind the screen. "Yes, it's fine, honestly, it seemed like it was all in my head. It's passed now, I'm fine." Mary smiled. "Are you sure?" Sybil asked. "Yes, honestly, get dressed. I'll just sit here until we're ready to go, then I think I'll go to bed." Mary smiled at her sister reassuringly. "And you won't want dinner?" Edith asked surprised. "No, well… I'm sure I will, but I'm perfectly capable of ringing for a tray." Mary laughed as Sybil went to change. "Are you sure you're alright though Mary, I don't want you to overdo it." Edith took her sister's hands. "Yes, Yes Edith, I'm fine, I promise you that. But I'm so glad that you and I are getting along now." Mary stroked her sister's face softly. "So am I." Edith smiled. "And just in time for your wedding." Mary gestured to Edith's silver engagement ring.

"It all seemed to happen so fast… four months ago I didn't know Gregory existed, then I did and we fell for each other so quickly… I'm afraid he'll tire of me quickly." Edith admitted. "He won't. Because you're not marrying a wealthy snobbish lord, you're marrying a middle class doctor, who has no real reason to find a wife, he dosnt need an heir. He loves you, and well, not every love story takes years to unfold as mine did Edith, sometimes there is true love at first sight, and you're the luckiest one of us to find it so truly." Mary insisted.

"Well, shall we go?" Sybil asked as she stepped out from behind the screen. "Yes, please." Mary smiled as she was helped up by Anna, who kept her arm under Mary's to keep her from falling. "I'm really alright Anna." She protested. "If you think we're taking any chances My Lady, you're wrong." Anna said firmly. Mary nodded thankfully, and allowed herself to be led to the car.

The car ride was silent, and Sybil never let go of Mary's hand. When they pulled up to the house and got out, Anna came to help her out of the car, and then quickly led her inside "Anna, if you would help me undress, and then see if you could bring up a tray of biscuits, and milk for me?" Mary asked as she had another craving. "Of course Mary, I'd be happy to." Anna smiled when they were inside the house. "Mary, you look pale, are you alright?" Cora asked when she saw her daughter walk in. "She's just tired Mama, she needs rest." Sybil explained for her. Cora nodded in understanding and watched her daughter go up the steps.

"Anna, if you could also bring up something chocolate-anything if it's at all possible." Mary asked quietly, ashamed to have such a lavish craving in war time. Anna smiled sympathetically as they entered her room "I'll see what I can do." She pulled out a soft silk nightgown, and dressed Mary in it, and sat her at her vanity to begin brushing out her hair. "Thank you for your help earlier Anna." Mary smiled at her as she removed the jewelry she'd worn that day. "It was nothing Mary, I want only to keep you healthy. After all, it will be wonderful to have a babe around here." Anna smiled. "Anna, I haven't asked you in a while, but how are things with Bates?" Mary asked sweetly. Anna frowned. "Not the best they could be, but good enough to get by." Anna answered honestly. "I do hope everything will be alright for the two of you, you're a friend to me Anna, and I'll do anything I can to help." Mary smiled at Anna in the mirror.

"There you are Mary, ready for bed, I'll go down and bring you up biscuits, and milk and something- _anything_ chocolate." Anna teased. "Thank you, I appreciate everything you've done for me Anna." Mary thanked her sincerely as she climbed underneath her covers, and reached beneath her pillow case, pulling out her bundle of letters from Matthew that was slowly growing larger. Each one laden with war stories, and I love you.

But she'd not received one in reply to the last letter she'd sent him, telling him of the woes of pregnancy. She knew that meant the war must be growing worse, or her Matthew would have replied. She tucked them back under her pillow and lay back. As she lay flat on back with her hands folded over her swollen abdomen, she felt that little stirring motion again. She smiled and started talking to the baby softly as she found herself doing when she couldn't sleep.

"Hello there little one. Do you know that I love you? Of course you do. Your papa loves you too… he hasn't been around yet, because well, he's at war. But when you're born, he may be back. And when he holds you the first time, I just know that he'll adore you, boy or girl. I know I do. I'll always love you. I mean if you're a boy, it would make your grandfather very happy… but it doesn't matter. You're someone I'll protect to the end of time. Your aunts already love you. There's my sister Edith, she's getting married in a few weeks, and you'll have an uncle who loves you as well, then there's my sister Sybil, and she's going to teach you to be a little political genius, and then there's Anna… by law she's not my sister, but I love her like she was one. I know she's excited for you to come. And she'll know how to take care of you better than I will I'm afraid- but I'll learn, I promise."

Mary stopped when there was a knock on the door, and Anna stuck her head in "Mary, I've got your food." She said quietly. "Oh, thank goodness, please, come in." Mary sat herself up, and straightened out her nightgown. "Milk, Biscuits, and one chocolate éclair." Anna smiled triumphantly and set the tray on her lap. "Anna, oh that looks amazing, you're a saint!" Mary grinned as she smelled the sweet chocolate dessert. "Don't thank me. Thank Mrs. Patmore. I told her that you just needed chocolate, and she dipped into the test food for Edith's wedding." Mary grinned, and took a sip of milk. "I'm so spoiled. Look at me, sitting here, drinking milk, eating chocolate. And where's my husband? At the front. Who knows how he's faring! Oh I am a terrible person!" Mary felt suddenly horrified.

"No, no, Mary, you're not! Matthew would be happy to know you're being so well taken care of, you deserve it after all, and you're doing the hardest work any women has to do." Anna said soothingly. Mary nodded and took a bite of a soft biscuit. "Is there anything else you need?" Anna asked as she stood up. "No, thank you, you've been too kind." Mary smiled as Anna left.

Anna smiled as she walked out of the room, and felt her eyes fill with happy tears. "_By law she's not my sister, but I love her like she was one." _Those words touched her heart more than anything, and she vowed that she would make sure that the Lady Mary was always looked after, and cared for, because well, in truth Anna had always thought of Mary as her sister.

"There's an important telegram, for Lady Mary Crawley." The man in uniform said when Carson opened the door, in the early hours of the morning. "Oh, yes, thank you sir." Carson said formally as his heart dropped to his stomach. If it'd come so early, it must be important- and it was for Lady Mary, who as Matthew's wife was his nearest of kin… "Oh God." Carson sighed, and dabbed his forehead nervously. He quickly went above stairs, to Lord Grantham's door and knocked on it.

"Bates I thought I told you- Oh, Mr. Carson, why are you here?" Robert asked in confusion as he opened the door. "I'm sorry sir, I wouldn't wake you if it weren't urgent. But this telegram has just come for Lady Mary… it's from the war offices sir, I knew you would like to see it first." Carson said loyally. Robert took the telegram and his heart twist painfully as he saw the telegram… it looked like…

"Oh dear God." Robert exclaimed in horror as he read the telegram. Carson looked to the ground, he'd been expecting the worst since Mr. Crawley had left, and saw that it must have come. "Carson, if you would rouse Anna, and ask her to wake Lady Mary, and tell her to come to our room." Robert instructed, and Carson nodded "Of course sir, right away." And he hurried back the way he'd come. Robert hurriedly pulled on his robe and tied it and ran a hand through his hair. "What is it Robert?" Cora asked, sitting up sleepily. In answer he handed his wife the telegram. She squinted in the dim light to see it, and then gasped. "No, surely, this isn't right!" Cora insisted as she rose from the bed and put on her own dressing gown. "I'm afraid so." Robert sighed as he went to turn the lights on. "I don't know how Mary will handle this." Cora shook her head sadly as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "She will handle it whatever way she needs to." Robert said surely.

They sat with clasped hands in silence, until they heard footsteps in the hall, followed by a light knock. "Papa?" Mary's voice came through the door. "Come in my darling girl." Robert said back, his hand reaching for the telegram. Mary entered in a red dressing gown, with Anna, who'd come at Mary's instance, right behind her.

"What is it, it's still really the middle of the night- it must be important." Mary said as she nervously stroked her stomach. "There's a telegram that came for you a few moments ago my dear one, and it's terribly urgent." Cora answered. Mary's heart pounded quickly. "Oh?" She asked as she reached for the telegraph, her voice breaking. She took it, and as she read it a single sob broke through her lips. "Lady Mary, are you alright?" Anna asked, coming forward to stand by her side. "Matthew's been wounded, and badly!" Mary's hand flew to her throat as more tears fell. Anna stroked Mary's hair gently to calm her, "It says that he… is in a stable state… and will be brought…to the hospital here in… a matter of…days." Mary managed to say between choked breaths.

"My dear, we're so sorry." Robert rose and kissed her on the forehead. Mary nodded but the tears kept falling "If you…don't mind I think…. I'll be going back to bed." Mary got out, and then quickly left, with Anna following behind her again. "Anna, would you please wake Sybil, and Edith, and tell them I need them. Please." Mary asked, afraid she couldn't handle it alone. Anna nodded, and went to do as she was told immediately after getting Mary tucked into her bed. Mary stared at the telegram she still held with trembling fingers.

"Well, my darling child, we're going through a bit of a rough spell here, I'm afraid. You see, Papa's been wounded… and badly, I don't know what has happened to him. But he will be home soon. And I know he will be in pain, and devastated. It will be up to the two of us to bring him cheer again." She felt the child within her flutter again, giving her a little smile before the tears began to fall again.

"Mary, are you alright?!" Sybil asked as she came in without knocking, followed mere seconds later by Edith, who wore an equally worried expression. "No… I'm not." Mary managed, and she held out the telegram to her sisters. Sybil grabbed it, and Edith read over her shoulders, both sisters looked upon it with horror, and sorrow. Sybil and Edith shared a look, and climbed into bed on either side of their sister, instantly wrapping their arms around her, and letting their big sister sob. "It will all be alright Mary, I don't know how yet… but I promise I'll make it so." Sybil insisted, making Mary smile for a moment. "He is alive Mary, he'll be in your arms again before you know it." Edith whispered to Mary as she soothingly rubbed her back.

Mary nodded but couldn't bring herself to say anything. Her husband was wounded… seriously wounded, but how? It hurt not to know. She sobbed, and sobbed until her she'd exhausted herself, and fell asleep. "I- I've never seen Mary so distraught." Sybil whispered to Edith over Mary's sleeping form. "I haven't either. But she deserves one night to show her pain. She'll need to be strong for her child, and for poor Matthew." Edith whispered back. Sybil nodded in agreement, and both settled comfortably next to Mary, afraid to have her wake alone. "Good night Edith." Sybil sighed as she tried to sleep. "Good night Sybil." Edith smiled and pulled Mary's covers up. Soon the three of them where all in an uneasy sleep, each one hoping that dreams would hold something better than reality.

_**AN: so, a more sad chapter than I've posted before, but I promise happier things are coming quite soon! I hope that you enjoyed!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN: I wasn't planning on updating again so soon, but there was just an earthquake where I live, and I don't think I'll be getting back to sleep soon…so I figured why not make some good use of my time and write another chapter?**_

Mary waited at the hospital each day for a sign of her husband. "You should go home and sleep, I'll send for you the second he arrives." Sybil told her, but each day she shook her head, and replied "No, I've got to be here when he comes… what if he's awake, or in pain? He'll need me." Three days she waited, and she began to think he might never come, when Sybil came and shook her from her light sleep.

"Mary, wake up! He's here, he's unconscious, but he's here." Sybil helped pull Mary up, and Mary adjusted her dress over her ever growing stomach. "How is he Sybil… does he look…" Mary couldn't finish, images of the war scarred soldiers flashed in her head. Would she even recognize her beloved Matthew? "He looks fine, a few scrapes and scars, but I don't quite know what's wrong with him, other than perhaps internal damage…" Sybil thought aloud, causing Mary to cringe. "Take me to him, please." Mary begged her sister, who took her hand and led her to one of the blocked off beds.

"Oh Matthew!" Mary sighed as she looked at him, he looked as he did when he'd slept beside her in that blissful week they'd shared. "He needs to be washed… Maybe you should go Mary, sometimes it's quite gruesome," "I'm his wife Sybil, and I'll help him in every way I possibly can. Now should the water be warm, or hot?" Mary asked as she grabbed a basin. "Warm more than hot." Sybil told her gently. Mary nodded and disappeared for a moment before reappearing with water and sponges.

"Shall we begin?' Mary asked and Sybil nodded. "We must be very careful though, we don't know yet the extent of his injury." Sybil explained. Mary bit her lip and nodded, holding her hand to her stomach for a moment nauseous, and waited until it passed, and began to help Sybil before she could object.

Mary sat at his bedside for what felt like days, leaving only because she knew she must eat and sleep if there child was to stay healthy. He stayed unconscious two entire days, though Doctor Clarkson assured her it was because of the amount of morphine he'd been on before arriving, and the stress of travel. But Mary was determined to be the first thing he saw upon waking.

On that day, she felt for the first time a small kick against her hand, causing her to gasp. "You know he's here, don't you my dear one? Yes, Papa is home at last… hurt, but he's home. When he wakes, perhaps he will talk to you as well, because I know that he loves you." Mary smiled.

"Mary…" Mary nearly jumped out of her skin as she'd been so lost in the world of her child she'd not noticed Matthew's eyelids fluttering. "Matthew, darling, are you waking?" Mary reached for his hand, and took it gently. "Mary…who were you talking to?" He asked quizzically. His head spun… was he home? Was he dead? No, that would mean Mary would have to be as well.

"Oh… I was talking to our baby." Mary admitted, feeling foolish. Matthews's eyes focused again, and he looked over Mary, noticing her rounded figure. "I was right." He smiled at her. "You usually are, what about this time?" Mary smiled, glad to have him wake in good spirits. "You're more beautiful now than I've ever seen you." He whispered hoarsely. Mary 's eyes filled with happy tears as emotion over took her. "Matthew, I love you!" Mary leaned to kiss him on the cheek, and he smiled "I love you too darling." "I'm going to go tell Doctor Clarkson that you're awake." Mary brushed her hand through his hair softly, and easing herself off of the chair.

"Doctor Clarkson, he's awake!" Mary said as she approached him from behind. "Oh, yes wonderful. Lady Mary, I've been meaning to talk to you privately, but I've been so busy." "Whatever for?" Mary asked. "I thought I should let you know exactly what is wrong with Mr. Crawley." Dr. Clarkson explained. Mary bit her lip and nodded. "He's suffered some severe damage to his spine, and from what it looks like now he will probably be paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of his life" Mary felt as if her whole world stopped. It was all so unfair, that he could make it through so much of the war, unscratched, and that he would have to return home paralyzed! She knew she should count her blessings, and be thankful, she'd heard that William was near to death, and Matthew was very much alive.

"Lady Mary, are you alright?" Dr. Clarkson asked when he became aware that she wasn't listening. "Yes… I'm quite alright, thank you. Now, does Matthew know the extent of his injuries?" Mary asked. "Probably not." Dr. Clarkson shook his head. Mary felt suddenly faint. "Will you tell him please, doctor… I can't." Mary's voice became thick with tears. "Of course. I can do it now, if you'd like." Mary nodded, "Yes, it would be best if he knew sooner." "You should go home and rest Mary. So much stress isn't good for an expectant woman." He patted her shoulder gently. "I will go home Doctor, in a little while, once Matthew has gone back to sleep." Mary insisted as she went to find a place to sit.

Sybil, who was on her rounds, saw her sister sitting numbly on a chair. "Mary?" Sybil asked as she approached. "Did you know?" Mary asked, looking up at her sister. Sybil nodded guiltily as she understood. "And you didn't think it might be good to tell me?" Mary choked. "Doctor Clarkson swore me to secrecy. I'm sorry." Sybil patted her hand apologetically. "I don't know how Matthew will handle this." Mary wiped away her tears. "It will all be alright." Sybil insisted with a smile.

She saw Doctor Clarkson step out from where Matthew was, and Sybil helped her out of her chair. "I must be with him now. He needs me." Mary straightened herself out, and made sure there were no more tears on her cheeks. She passed Doctor Clarkson without a word, and stepped in with Matthew. He lay there numbly, his eyes fixed on nothing imparticular. "Matthew?" Mary asked softly as she again took her seat beside him.

He looked at her, and then looked away in shame. "You've heard?" He asked, his voice thick with pain. "Yes." Mary whispered. "And you're still here?" "Of course I am, where else would I be?" Mary asked in confusion. "Mary, I'm a cripple now. I'm not the man who married you." Matthew insisted. "You are though Matthew." Mary reached for his hand, but he pulled it away. "Mary, you don't seem to understand. I can't be a proper husband, because of this." Matthew paused while his words sunk in. Mary gasped… of course if he was paralyzed from the waist down he couldn't… "Matthew, that hardly matters." Mary insisted. "You know it does. You deserve someone better." Matthew's heart hurt as he said the words, but he only wanted what was best for the woman he loved.

"I've already got the best there is." Mary whispered, and grabbed his hand in hers. "Mary, you act as if this doesn't matter, but years from now, when your life is caring for me, when I can't give you children, I can't be your lover…I know you'll start to resent me." His heart ached as he spoke the words. "Matthew Crawley, look at me. You've already given me a child. Our child that we made together. And you will be here, to be this child's father, because that is what you are." Mary insisted. "The poor child, whose father can't play with it because he's bound to a chair." Tears started to spill from his eyes as he pictured it.

Mary took the hand she was holding, and pressed it to her stomach, where the contact was met with a small kick. "Do you feel that Matthew? This baby is going to love you no matter what. We gave it life, together! Without you, it wouldn't exist right now, and it will always need you. Do you understand me?" Mary said firmly. Matthew's tears turned to small sobs. "God, I love you so much Mary." He said. Mary smiled at him and leaned in to kiss away his tears. "I love you too Matthew. For better, or for worse, in Sickness and in health." Mary quoted her wedding vows softly.

Soon, she heard his breathing even, and knew he was asleep. "See, my little one, I told you that the two of us would have to cheer Papa. You're doing a very good job of it, and you're not yet born. Oh how I love you." Mary whispered as she stroked her stomach.

"Mary? You should really go sleep." Sybil insisted as she came to check in on Matthew. "I know… but I can't bear the thought of him being alone." Mary objected. "My shift is over, I'll sit with him while you're home. You need the rest. Think of your child." Sybil pulled Mary Up again and kissed her sister's cheek. "You're right… I hate that you're right but you are." Mary sighed as she looked back at Matthew once more. "Don't worry Mary, I'll make sure he is comfortable. Honestly, I already sent for the car, because I was hoping you'd listen to me for once." Sybil teased.

Mary nodded and stretched her back. "Thank you dear, I don't know what I'd do without you." Mary walked away before she could look back again, and kept her head forward until she was being helped into the car by Branson. "Good Afternoon Lady Mary." He said as he opened her door. "Branson, if I fall asleep, please, just let me be." Mary sighed as she settled comfortably in the back seat. "Yes My lady." Branson smiled, and indeed in a matter of moments she was comfortably asleep in the back seat.

_**AN: Another chapter! Whoo. **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN: it's been a little bit since I updated, but now I'm back at school, and have rehearsals almost every night and so very little time to write. So updates will probably come weekly now. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: Downton abbey isn't mine!**_

_**A month has passed, Matthew is now living at Downton, and Mary is five months pregnant**_

__"Edith, you're so beautiful!" Mary exclaimed when Edith stepped out in her bridal gown. "Thank you!" Edith giggled happily. The day was almost here at last, after all the time they'd had to push it back. "Oh Edith, I'm so happy for you!" Sybil smiled from the bed where she sat in her nightgown. "I can hardly believe that tomorrow afternoon I'll be a wife!" Edith looked at herself in mirror, pleased with her reflection.

"Edith, I want to say thank you for putting back your wedding when Matthew was coming home." Mary said sincerely as she stroked her pregnant belly gently. "It was the least I could do for you Mary. You're my sister; I want you and your husband there." Edith smiled at her sister. "Let's get you out of this dress and ready for bed dear, you need to look your best tomorrow!" Sybil smiled. "Yes, a good night's sleep is important before your wedding, you won't be getting much sleep tomorrow night." Mary teased, and laughed at Edith's blush.

"Mary, are you sure you can't sleep in here with us?" Sybil asked as she unbuttoned Edith's back. "I do want to, but Matthew really shouldn't be alone." Mary insisted. "Do you suppose you could stay a little while longer?" Edith asked with a blush. "Have some questions do you darling?" Mary asked. Edith blushed, and then nodded. "I suppose I can then, as your sister, it's my duty to help you." Mary teased, and Edith's expression caused Mary and Sybil to laugh.

In almost no time, the three girls where settled side by side on the bed, With Mary brushing out Edith's hair. "Mary, I know I've asked before but tell me honestly, does it hurt?" Edith asked, her hands trembling with nervous fear. "Yes, it does. But you don't have to worry. Gregory loves you. You love him, and you trust him don't you?" Edit nodded. "Then you've got nothing to worry about." Mary smiled. "Is there anything that would…help the pain?" Edith barely managed to choke out. "Edith, you don't have to look so ashamed, it's just Mary and I, and we're not going to tell anyone what you asked!" Sybil laughed. "Is there?" Edith asked a little louder.

"Relax, enjoy yourself, and don't cling to your misguided belief that it's something that only exists to make children." Mary told her with a half-smile on her face. "You want to get back to him, don't you?" Edith asked. Mary nodded shamefully. "It's like you're attached at the hip." Edith laughed. "He's my husband, the father of my child. I need him, and he needs me." Mary explained. "Mary, may I ask you something?" Sybil asked her sister without making eye contact. "Of course." Mary smiled.

"Is it hard to be married to him when you can't… you know?" Sybil asked. "Not hard to be married to him, no. I love him, he's my soul mate, and I know it. I don't say it as often as I should. It does make me…sad, that there can be no sharing of intimacy. But we share so much, it really isn't a loss." Mary half lied. "Do you miss it?" Edith asked. "I won't lie to you, I do… it's something very special. But what are more important are love, honesty, and caring. And Matthew and I have no shortage of that." Mary smiled. "I so admire you Mary… you're the strongest person I know." Sybil took her sisters hand. "Thank you." Mary smiled.

"You can go to Matthew now, just make sure to get some rest; after all I can't have my bride's maids looking tired!" Edith insisted, and kissed her sisters cheek. "Thank you. I'm so happy for you darling." Mary smiled as she eased herself off of her sister's bed. "Now, the two of you, don't stay up too late talking. You'll be sorry for it tomorrow!" Mary laughed as she exited the room. She walked quietly into the bedroom she'd been sharing with Matthew, seeing him still awake, and staring at the wall.

She smiled as she climbed into bed beside him, and kissed his neck. "I thought you'd be asleep darling." She settled in beside him, and let his arms wrap protectively around her. "I couldn't sleep. I was reading, but I just finished. I thought you might have fallen asleep in Edith's room." Matthew sighed. "No, we were just talking." Mary smiled and moved her thumb in circles on Matthew's chest. "About what?" Matthew asked.

Mary bit her lip nervously, unsure if she should say what she'd told her sisters. "Marriage." She said simply. "Oh." He nodded and gently readjusted himself. "Yes, they had to ask a few questions for there much older and much wiser sister." Mary laughed. "Mary…" Matthew trailed off. "What is it?" She asked, ready to get up and do something for him, whatever it was. "It's nothing." He assured her. "I'm sure it isn't anything darling. You look perplexed." Mary frowned. "I just don't understand why you're still here." He sighed, making Mary's eyes tear up.

She gently entertained their fingers, and kissed his fingers. "I'm here because I'm your wife. And I love you, no matter what your physical state of being is." She felt her tears begin to spill. "Darling, what's wrong?" He asked, still not used to seeing his wife cry. "It's just that… you must think very little of me and my morals if you think that I would leave you just because you can't sleep with me." Mary sobbed. Matthew wrapped his arms more tightly around her, and kissed her hair "No, darling that isn't what I think! It's just that I…I don't think I deserve you." Matthew sighed.

"Matthew! Don't say such things!" Mary pulled herself closer to him, letting her body press against his. "I'm sorry." He felt tears in his own eyes. "I love you Matthew. And I'm sorry- I hate to have you see me like this- It's just because of this baby! It makes me cry too much, and I never cry!" Mary sniffed and tried to wipe her tears away. He leaned down and kissed her tears away softly. "I love you, Mrs. Crawley. And I adore you." She smiled up at him, and settled down again, slowly letting her breathing even out.

As Matthew watched his wife fall asleep, he noted how positively beautiful she was. The way her long eyelashes brushed her cheeks and her lips gently parted in her sleep. She felt so absolutely wonderful in his arms, as if he was made only to hold her as she slept. He could swear he _felt _something in his leg where her body was pressed to his. A warmth, a pressure, something. He'd mentioned it to Doctor Clarkson, only to be told he was probably just remembering the feeling. But he could swear… no, it was better not to hope. He leaned back, careful not to disturb his sleeping wife, and held her tightly to him, and quickly thanked God for giving him Mary, before falling into a deep sleep.

_**AN: So there it is! Another Chapter down! I'll try to update again as soon as I can, but probably not until next week! Don't worry though; this story will not be abandoned!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN: I just want to say thank you to those of you who have followed and or favorited my story! And those of you who review! You guys give me smiles!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Downton Abbey. **_

"It was such a beautiful ceremony." Mary smiled to her grandmother as they were driven back to the house. "Yes it was. I'm glad that Edith is finally settled- and with a man who's close to her own age! Quite a handsome one too- though it is too bad that he's not got grand prospects, but she can make due." Violet smiled. "Now we just need to see Sybil settled." Mary teased her younger sister who sat beside her. Sybil smiled at the joke, but looked forward to where the Chauffer sat. She stared at him for only a moment, yet it didn't go unnoticed by her older sister.

"Well, perhaps when the war is over, and my nursing services are no longer needed." Sybil smiled back. "I don't doubt that you'll sweep some lucky young man off of his feet. It would appear my child will have no maiden aunt." Mary gently tweaked her sister's chin. "No, I don't suppose they will." Sybil looked down at her hands that where covered with white lace gloves.

They pulled up to the house and Sybil climbed out before Branson had come around. "Mary, do you need help?" Sybil asked as she took her pregnant sister's hand. "Thank you Sybil, you know me so well." Mary smiled and leaned in to hug her sister "Sybil, I saw that. Be careful." She whispered quickly as she straightened out her loosely draped dress. Sybil cleared her throat and nodded. They linked arms as they walked in the house and met the other members of their family, who had arrived before them. "Hello Darling!" Mary smiled as she bent down to kiss Matthew.

He smiled at her and took her hand "You know, I never thought Greg would settle down. He always seemed too- spontaneous, and adventurous. It would appear that the Crawley women have a way of changing men for the better." Matthew laughed. "That we do darling." Mary laughed as she stood behind him to push his chair into the ball room. The guests were already in the room, laughing, dancing, some of them where already having their second glass of champagne. She wheeled him to the edge, and sat in a chair beside him.

"Mary, you don't have to sit with me, you should enjoy your sister's wedding." Matthew insisted. "There's nothing I enjoy more than spending time with you, darling. And besides, I've been on my feet far too long today, and well, I cannot drink, and to be honest large social gatherings are hardly enjoyable if you're not drunk." Mary laughed as she took his hands. "That may be true." Matthew smiled as everyone applauded the arrival of the bride and groom who were hand in hand, and smiling.

"You know, I always expected Edith to marry some old wealthy Lord. I'm glad she learned it was better to marry for love." Mary smiled when the orchestra struck up, and Edith's husband began to lead her in a waltz. "He is a very good man, isn't he Matthew? I feel like I hardly know him." Mary sighed. "Greg is a great man. One of the best I know. When he lost some of his fingers during the fighting, he was horribly depressed. I hadn't seen him look happy until I came home and saw him with your sister." Matthew smiled.

"Matthew, I love you. So much, and I was horribly depressed until you came home to me." Mary kissed his lips gently. "I love you, so much Mary. You're the most wonderful person I've ever known. I feel so blessed that God gave you to me." Matthew stroked his wives cheek softly. "I was never a person of faith until I prayed for your safety. Now that you're home, and you hold me in your arms every night, I'm the most faith filled person in the world!" Mary laughed softly.

"Mary!" Sybil called to her, giggling, obviously partially drunk. "Sybil, what is it?" Mary asked, obviously irked about having her private moment with her husband ruined. "Mary, I wanted to tell you- Oh, hello Matthew!" Sybil laughed. "Sybil dear, where you going to tell me something?" Mary asked, almost laughing at her sister's drunken antics. "Oh. Yes, there was! But… I don't remember it. Blast!" Sybil actually stomped her foot in frustration. "It's alright Sybil, I" "No! Wait, I do remember! We have the blueberry chocolate scones that you love!" Sybil clapped. "Oh, they do?" Mary was suddenly excited. "Go get some dear, I know you love them." Matthew smiled.

"Thank you darling, you're wonderful!" Mary smiled as she followed after Sybil. Matthew smiled as he watched his young wife laughing happily with her sisters as they whispered to each other and giggled. "I see we've come at a bad time." A familiar voice chimed behind him. Matthew stiffened as he turned around. "Lavinia?"

**AN: Sorry that bits of this seemed a bit rambly, it's because I had writers block. And I know it's been over a week since I updated, sorry! I'll get the next chapter up right away!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**AN: Okay, here is the 17**__**th**__** chapter! Yay! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Downton Abbey!**_

"Hello Matthew." Lavinia smiled at him as genuinely as she could. "Richard Carlisle?" He asked in confusion. "Yes, hello Captain Crawley." He sneered. "Matthew, I understand that this isn't the best time, with Edith's wedding party going on, but I wish to talk to you…privately." Lavinia requested. "Of course." Matthew nodded. "I was hoping to speak to Lady Mary." Richard said. "You'll have much more trouble getting to her, she's with her sisters." Matthew said with a hint of a smile. "Yes, I see. Thank you." Carlisle said absently as he began scanning the crowd.

"Matthew, may I take you to the sitting area please?" Lavinia asked. Matthew hesitated and then nodded. She took his chair, and quickly wheeled him to the sitting room, and sat primly on the edge of a plush arm chair. "I don't mean to sound rude, Lavinia, but why have you come?" Matthew asked, his brow wrinkling in confusion. "I…I heard that you were injured and I thought that you might…" Lavinia found herself unable to finish. "Thought I might what?" Matthew asked.

"it's been around five months since the last time that I saw you, and no engagement has been announced in the papers, and I thought" "You thought that I'd changed my mind about marrying Mary." Matthew finished. Lavinia's face turned pink with embarrassment. "Yes, I'm afraid I did." Lavinia clasped her hands tightly. "Actually Lavinia, Mary and I have been married for about five months now." Matthew admitted reluctantly. "You- you married her right after came to speak to me?" Lavinia gasped. Matthew nodded.

"I thought that you didn't want to marry during war time, that it was 'improper to celebrate while other's suffer!' What happened to that sentiment Matthew Crawley!?" Lavinia said angrily. "Lavinia, I did feel that way, but I became convinced otherwise." Matthew's face burned with shame. "Matthew, I'm honestly very hurt. And confused, but I still love you, can you honestly tell me you don't love me anymore?" Lavinia asked. "Lavinia, you're a wonderful girl," "Don't finish. I understand." Lavinia stood to go, as the door opened wide.

"Matthew, something terrible- Oh my, Lavinia, I wasn't aware that you were here!" Mary gasped in surprise. Lavinia didn't say anything as she noticed Mary's bulging stomach. "I wasn't aware that you were expecting!" Lavinia observed coldly. "Oh, yes I am. I'm sorry I interrupted. I'll come back in a moment." Mary quickly slipped out of the room. "You were unfaithful." Lavinia accused coldly. "Pardon me?" Matthew sputtered in surprise.

"You couldn't have been married more than a few days, and she appears to be rather far along. How long did this happen for?" Lavinia asked angrily. "Lavinia, I was never unfaithful! Mary and I were together only five days including the day of our marriage. She is only five months along, and not a day more." Matthew insisted. Lavinia nodded, and brushed away her tears. "I apologize for even saying anything." Lavinia sobbed. "I'll be leaving now, I'm sorry I even came. Please, forgive me. I wish you and Mary only the best! I do hope you become well again." Lavinia quickly left the room and was quickly replaced by Mary.

"Matthew, is everything alright?" She asked. "Yes, quite alright. I recall you said something terrible happened. Is everything alright?" Matthew asked as he pulled his bride onto his lap. "No. Richard Carlisle sought me out, and pulled me aside. Vera Bates, Mr. Bate's wife, came to him and sold him the story of the incident with Pamuk. I've no idea how she got the knowledge, or why she'd want to sell it to him, but I know he has the story. He came to tell me he wouldn't publish if I rethought our engagement, but when he saw me, he called me a whore. He told me I deserved to be ruined. Oh Matthew, what will we do?" Mary asked as a sob escaped her throat.

"We will do nothing. When he publishes, we will stay together, and we will neither deny nor confirm the rumors. We will love each other as we always have, and we shall raise our beautiful children." Matthew gently kissed her throat as she cried into his shoulder. "Matthew, you always know exactly what to say to me! I don't deserve you, not when I've been a whore!" Mary sobbed. "You will never call yourself a whore, ever again. And that's an order." Matthew insisted. "Ordering your wife now, Captain Crawley?" Mary asked in surprise.

"If that's what it takes." Matthew admitted with a smiled. "I feel quite ready to retire." Mary sighed, suddenly exhausted. "That sounds like a wonderful idea." Matthew smiled as his wife wheeled him towards their bedroom. "I love you, Mr. Crawley." Mary smiled as they entered the room. "And I love you, Mrs. Crawley." And there lips met in a clash of sweet passion.

_**AN: two chapters in one day, to make up for the long wait on updates!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_AN:__** Sorry for the delay between updates again, I've been rather busy, but here it is now!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Downton Abbey**_

The next morning, Mary woke wrapped in Matthew's arms, and for the first time since his return, warm skin was pressed to warm skin. She smiled contentedly, sighing and settling more comfortably against her husband's chest. What they'd done had been nothing near what they'd done together in the first days of their marriage, but it was still so sweet, so wonderfully blissful…

She felt Matthew stir, and stretch his arms. "Good morning Darling." Mary greeted cheerfully. "Good morning." Matthew kissed the top of her head adoringly. "Did you sleep well?" Mary asked. "I feel as though we hardly slept at all." Matthew laughed. "Mmm, yes you might be right." Mary agreed, folding her hands over her large stomach just as she felt a little nudge against her skin. "It moved!" Mary smiled at her husband happily.

"I'm sure it did, I feel as though you say it every hour." Matthew teased. "And what if I do? It amazes me, Matthew. It reminds me that something is alive inside of me. A part of me that couldn't be here without you, someone the two of us made by loving each other!" Mary insisted, happy tears forming in her eyes. "Well, when you put it that way…" Matthew trailed off, suddenly very distracted by the idea of kissing his bride again, and perhaps repeating the previous night's activities…

"Have you thought of any names you'd like darling?" Mary asked after a moment's silence. "What? Names, I suppose I have. Have you?" Matthew asked. Mary smiled and nodded "If it were a girl, I quite like the names Margaret, Catharine, Esther, and Eva." "And for a boy?" Matthew asked. Mary looked down at her folded hands, slightly ashamed. "I hadn't even thought of names I'd like for a boy. I was afraid that if I even hoped for a boy, I wouldn't get one, and God knows it's what everyone is hoping for!" Mary cried. "Mary, don't get upset. Of course certain people are hoping for a boy, but not me. I'd love any child that had you for a mother." Matthew stroked Mary's cheek gently. Mary smiled at her husband and kissed his hand. "Have you thought of a name for a boy then?" Matthew nodded. "What is it Matthew, the suspense is killing me." Mary asked, a hint of her old sarcasm filling her voice.

"I know it isn't a family name, but if we are blessed with a son, I'd like to name him William." Matthew said quietly. Mary stared up at her husband, noting the tears that formed in his beautiful blue eyes. "After William Mason?" she asked after a moment. "Yes. Without him, I'd never have come home to you." Matthew said, as tears began to spill. "I think that's a wonderful idea darling. William Patrick Crawley." Mary smiled. "Patrick?" Matthew asked. "After my poor cousin, who died on the Titanic. Without him, we'd never have met." Mary admitted. "I think William Patrick Crawley is a splendid name, if it is a boy. And I quite like your names for a girl, though I'll admit, Margaret and Esther are my favorites." Matthew admitted as his wife kissed away the few tears that remained on his face.

"I'd like to use your mother's name as the child's middle name, if it's a girl." Mary said surely after a minute of consideration. "Really?" Matthew asked. "Yes, really. Do you think your mother would mind?" Mary asked as she rose from the bed. "No, I'm sure that she wouldn't. But may I ask why?" Matthew smiled as his wife began to slowly pick through her clothes. "She's always been there for the two of us, supporting what's best for us, and taking care of us. Even when she was in France, she wrote me often, asking how I was feeling. Now that she's home, I feel as if I've barely seen her, though I suppose I've been busy with Edith's wedding." Mary rambled as she decided on a dark blue day dress.

"It's almost strange to think that Edith is married now." Matthew laughed to himself. "It is, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I'd wouldn't believe she'd married for love." Mary laughed, and then her mood shifted as all of the previous day's negative events came rushing back to her mind. She pulled on her pink dressing gown and sat on the edge of the bed, suddenly feeling as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders.

"Mary, darling, are you alright?" Matthew reached out, and was just barely able to rest a hand on her shoulder. "I have to tell Papa." Mary covered her face with her hands in horror. "Oh." Matthew let out a long breath as he thought it over. "I have to, I can't let him read it in a paper, it would only be worse!" Mary's heart began to race as panic set in. "Mary, it can't possibly be that bad now, you're a settled woman." Matthew insisted. "I know. And I'm happy to be settled, and with you. But Matthew, people will talk, people will stare. People will treat this child differently, I just know it! And papa, oh dear papa, he'll be so disappointed in me! Matthew, if I were unmarried, he might have disowned me!" Mary buried her face in Matthew's chest again, trying to calm herself with the familiar rhythmic beat of his heart.

"I'll be with you when you tell him. He can't get too angry with you Mary. You've done everything just right. You married strategically, you're carrying what just might be the Heir to Downton, and you've proved a faithful and loving wife." Matthew comforted. "You make me sound like a creature of duty." Mary laughed. "You're one of the lucky few who can both do your duty, and have love." Matthew stroked his wife's hair, a gesture he'd learned calmed her.

"I never could have married for love and duty if you hadn't come along. I hope you know that, Matthew. I'd never have been able to love Patrick as I love you." Mary sighed into his chest. "I'd never be able to truly love any other woman so long as you're still on this earth." Matthew smiled into her hair and settled in contentedly amongst his pillows.

"We really ought to get up, if we're going to tell papa, the earlier it is the better." Mary muttered sleepily. "Five more minutes?" Matthew murmured like a tired school boy. Mary giggled, and nodded. She pulled the quilt over her body, and settled happily against Matthew's chest, praying that this content peace could last.

_**AN: I know it's been a while since I updated! I'm sorry! I've been terribly busy, with a full class schedule. Tonight I had the opening night of the musical I'm in and so on and so on. I know, just excuses! I'll get the next chapter up ASAP!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**AN: I apologize for the problems with chapter 18! I hope to make up for it here! What did you think of the names that were tossed around in the last chapter? Have any name suggestions? Let me know!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Downton Abbey.**_

Mary's fingers nervously thrummed against the arm of her chair. "Mary, darling, calm down, your father won't be angry." Matthew insisted. "Not at you. You're the one who saved me from ruin." Mary muttered as she felt Matthew fold his hand over hers gently. "What could possibly be taking him so long?! I just want to get it over with!" Mary cried out quietly.

Matthew gently took the hand he was holding and kissed it "Do try to relax darling. You look like a soldier who's about to go into battle." Matthew muttered without humor. Mary looked at her husband's face and saw the slight look of horror on his face. In a moment she realized how silly she was being. Worrying over something like her father's respect when her beloved husband had seen hundreds, if not thousands of men fall dead around him, and had only been able to come home in a wheel chair. "I'm sorry Matthew." She leaned over to kiss his lips softly, quickly sitting up properly when she heard the door open.

"Mary, Matthew? Carson said you wished for me to find you here. What is it?" Robert asked as he sat at his desk. Mary looked at Matthew, and her heart fluttered even more quickly in her chest. Her mouth felt suddenly dry, as if she'd lost her ability to speak. "Cousin Robert, something has happened in the past that we know is going to come back to haunt us. And we felt it would be best that you knew before it became public." Matthew said calmly.

"Go on." Robert said warily. "Papa, you remember Pamuk?" Mary asked softly, her cheeks turning a brilliant red just at the thought. "Before you continue my dear one, I suppose its best that I tell you I know." Robert sighed as he ran a hand over his head. "What?!" Mary gasped in shock. "I know what occurred the night the diplomat stayed in our house." He clarified.

"How did you find out?" Mary asked through gritted teeth. "Your mother told me on the night you married Matthew." Robert admitted. "And, you've let me live under your roof, all of this time, knowing what I've done? The disgrace I brought upon us?" Mary asked as her eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't have turned out my own child. I'm disappointed in you, and the choices you made, yes. But I also love you, and it isn't as if you did it to harm the family. You've also made it quite right, by marrying the heir to Downton." Robert smiled at his daughter, to show he truly felt no anger.

"But Papa, you… you never even mentioned you knew." Mary was at a loss for words. "Why would I speak of something that would only bring about an argument, or hurt feelings? And to my Settled, and expecting daughter? There was no point." Robert shrugged. "Oh Papa!" Mary felt moved to tears as she rose to embrace her father. As she moved to sit again, her father looked to Matthew. "Now why bring this up at all?" Robert asked.

"Papa, you remember Sir Richard Carlisle?" Mary asked nervously. "The newspaper fellow you were so sure you were going to marry? Of course I do." Robert's brow wrinkled with his confusion. "He... He…" Mary's voice trailed off as she buried her face in Matthew's shoulder. "Vera Bates somehow found the story, and sold it to him. He's going to publish, to get revenge against Mary for breaking their understanding." Matthew explained solemnly. Roberts face turned red in outrage. "He is, is he?"

"Yes Papa. I'm sorry, I've ruined everything." Mary said through the tears that had begun to spill. "You haven't, Mary. It's despicable people such as Carlisle, who ruin things!" Robert stood and began pacing. "He will publish. We don't know when, only that he will." Matthew explained. "Oh! It's just occurred to me, that when this is published, our family name is tarnished, and it will be quite difficult for Sybil to find an appropriate match!" Mary gasped.

"Don't worry over Sybil Mary, she's charming, and sweet, she will make a match with ease. You're quite settled, and Edith is quite settled. The only person who should have concern is Richard Carlisle." Lord Grantham growled as he sat behind his desk. "Papa, what do you mean?" Mary asked, slightly aghast. "I mean to say that I intend to make Sir Richard sorry, if he dare publish anything about you." Lord Grantham said simply. "Papa, please don't do anything rash! I…I don't want anything bad to happen to the family." Mary insisted as she folded a hand over her belly.

"It won't be anything rash dear, I promise you that." Robert smiled sincerely at his daughter. "Alright, papa, I trust you." Mary smiled. "Was that all you needed?" Robert asked. "Yes papa." Mary answered, and silently wheeled Matthew out of the room. "I believe that it went rather well, all things considered." Matthew said.

"I agree. Though, I still believe that it will affect Sybil." Mary sighed as she wheeled him into their bed room, and carefully draped over his lap. "She's sweet, and a wonderful girl. She will find someone who she deserves." Matthew wrapped his arms around her waist and gently stroked his hands over her pregnant belly. "Matthew, I think- Well, I'm almost positive that Sybil has feelings for Branson." Mary admitted.

"And if she does?" Matthew asked. "Well, if she does, she would have to break all tradition to marry him, Papa would disown her, Mama would be heart broken, and the list goes on really." Mary sighed. "Would you turn away from her, if she were to marry Branson?" Matthew asked. Mary thought it through for a moment, before settling on an answer "Of course I wouldn't. She may be iron willed and thick headed at times, but she is my sister, and I do love her."

"Who's to say everyone else wouldn't feel that way?" Matthew asked. "They wouldn't" Mary insisted. "And why not?" Matthew asked with a smile. "Because- it's simply- well… Matthew Crawley, I do hate it when you're right!" Mary exclaimed. "Then you must spend an awful lot of time hating me." Matthew teased. Mary leaned in, and kissed her husband affectionately "I won't ever hate you, darling, no matter how many time's you're right, and I'm wrong. Though to be fair, I do believe I'm right a fair amount of times!" Mary laughed.

"So you are darling, so you are." Matthew agreed. "I'll never know how I was so fortunate as to marry you." Mary sighed, and laid her head against Matthew's chest. "Well darling, I do believe it was destiny." Matthew kissed her hair. "I almost lost you far too many times." Mary was almost in tears as she recalled all of the time's she'd thought Matthew was leaving her forever. "I'm here now. I'll never leave again." Matthew insisted as he gently stroked her hair.

"Matthew?" Mary asked sleepily. "Yes Darling?" He replied as his fingers traced patterns up and down her back. "Do you suppose the publishing will change anything?" Mary asked nervously. "No, nothing." Matthew insisted. "I never did Thank you." Mary muttered. "For what?" Matthew was suddenly extremely confused. "For loving me, and our daughter." Mary was nearly asleep now. "Who's to say it isn't our son?" Matthew countered. "I just have a feeling…" Mary nestled her head into the crook of his neck. "Well, I suppose we have a bit longer to wait." Matthew smiled at his wife.

"I do believe that we agreed we're both right half of the time. So I suppose there is a chance that I'm wrong." Mary laughed. "Lady Mary, admitting willingly that you may be wrong?" Matthew gasped. "Do stop teasing." Mary muttered. "Never." Matthew smiled mischievously. "We'll just have to wait and see." Mary's voice trailed off as she fell asleep quite comfortably, wrapped gently around her husband. Matthew wrapped his arms tightly around his wife, and in a matter of minutes had fallen asleep quite comfortably as well.

_**AN: I know, it's got a very cheesy ending, but that's just the way that I write things! I do hope you enjoyed! Have a lovely day!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**AN: so, we're finally to Chapter 20! I know I said I'd be wrapping up in a few chapters, but really I don't know how many more chapters' it'll be. As many as it takes to wrap up the story properly. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Downton Abbey. **_

___**A month has passed; Mary would now be six month's pregnant. It's now autumn. **_

"I'm positively huge!" Mary complained as she observed herself in the mirror. "You are not darling; you're pregnant, and beautiful." Matthew corrected. "Oh darling, you don't have to lie, I know that I'm huge." Mary sighed as she adjusted her string of pearls. "I wouldn't lie to you Mary." Matthew rolled his eyes. "I suppose it doesn't really matter how I look, I'm only having tea with Edith and Sybil." Mary said, mostly to herself.

"While you're doing that, I'm going to visit my mother." Matthew informed his wife. "Oh? That's wonderful darling. Do tell your mother not to be such a stranger, I know she and my mother don't always get along well, but I do miss her, and it's terribly difficult to get out of the house, with my condition and what not." Mary said excitedly. "Of course I will." Matthew nodded. Mary's eyes flickered to the clock. "I really should make sure everything is in order. You're sure you don't need my help?' Mary asked her husband. "No, darling, I'm quite alright." Matthew insisted, for what may have been the hundredth time that afternoon. "Alright." Mary said warily, and leaned down to kiss her husband gently. "I'll see you this evening then?" Matthew asked before she left. "Of course darling." Mary said. "I love you." Matthew called as she turned to go. "As I love you." Mary responded and left the room.

She looked down at herself as she walked, and sighed. Her soft blue dress was draped very comfortably, and it was a lovely color, yet she hated wearing it, as she felt gigantic. She could no longer see her feet when she was standing, though it was no loss to her, as the shoes she wore now where not dainty and pretty as the one's she'd always worn before.

"Mary, you look wonderful!" Sybil exclaimed cheerfully as Mary entered the sitting room. "Thank you." Mary said warmly, having learned there was no point in arguing. "Do you know when Mrs. Lowe will arrive?" Sybil asked excitedly. "_Edith _Will be arriving quite soon I'm sure. She doesn't live far from here." Mary laughed as she carefully lowered herself into an arm chair.

"I can't believe we've not seen her for a month! Though I do hope they enjoyed themselves!" Sybil giggled. "I'm sure that they did, or else Edith would have had time to write." Mary said with a smirk, causing Sybil to laugh again. The door opened, and Carson Stepped in. "Mrs. Lowe, has arrived." He announced as Edith stepped in, her face alight with a grin.

"Edith!" Sybil jumped up to hug her sister, who returned the affection happily. "I'd greet you in the same way, though I find it rather difficult to jump up with such vigor." Mary laughed. "Mary, you're positively glowing!" Edith exclaimed as she leaned down to hug her sister, before settling properly into a chair. Carson watched the scene briefly with a smile, glad to see all three sisters finally getting along, before he silently backed out of the room.

Sybil poured each of them a cup of tea as light chatter began to fill the room. "Now Edith, we're dying to know how your honeymoon was." Mary smiled at her sister who blushed, and stared at her tea. "Oh Edith, are we back to this now?" Sybil laughed at her sister's shy outlook. "No, no, it was… Wonderful." Edith managed to get out.

"We assumed it must have been." Mary smiled as she took a nibble of a small seed cake. "Why is that?" Edith asked curiously. "If it hadn't, you would have had much more time on your hands, and we would have received several letters." Mary said simply, causing Edith to turn a bright crimson. "You know, you're right." Edith laughed quietly.

"Was it as wonderful as Mary made it sound?" Sybil asked her sister curiously. Edith nodded "It was that and it was more." "I see you took the advice I gave you before your wedding to heart." Mary teased, making Edith's already pink face turn a bright crimson "I suppose I did, and you were very right." Edith agreed. "I'm so glad everything is going so wonderfully for you!" Sybil smiled warmly at her sister, though she felt a pang of jealousy in her heart. Both of her sisters were allowed to marry who they loved, and were ever so happy… And God knew how long she'd have to wait-

"Yes, very glad! Enjoy it while it lasts darling, because I'll tell you, this" Mary gestured to her stomach "Is not fun." Edith's face paled, just a little "Is it really terrible Mary?" Edith asked curiously. She'd never seen herself as the maternal type- had never wanted to have a baby, but now that she had married Gregory, well that had changed. "It isn't _terrible…_ most of the time. It's unpleasant, a bit of the time, and dreadfully uncomfortable, but it's also, I don't know… Magical." Mary sighed wistfully. "What does it feel like?" Sybil, who'd, had very few encounters with pregnant women before her sister, asked curiously. "Like nothing I can think of. Obviously, you swell to the size of a whale, you feel ill in the mornings, you're sore all over, and sometimes it feels as if you're being kicked apart- You know, it is funny, the dreadful parts are so easy to describe, but the good parts aren't. It's simply like magic. One day you're thin as a rail, and the next you're round with child. One day you hardly feel different, and then you feel this little flutter, almost like bubbles, and then another day you feel it kicking against your hand, and it's amazing, because you've got a life growing inside of you." Mary explained.

"Wow." Edith sighed. "It's kicking now." Mary laughed and then winced as the child kicked her side. "Do you mind if I felt it?" Edith asked timidly. "Heavens no, give me your hand." Mary said, and Edith reached out warily. Mary grabbed her hand, and pressed it to the spot that the baby was kicking. Edith's eyes widened, and she smiled "It's… Amazing!" She gasped. "This could be you in just a few months dear." Mary smiled warmly at her fair haired sister. "I do hope so." Edith decided.

"Just imagine if our children grew up so close in age- why they could be the closest friends." Mary smiled at the thought. "Oh that would be wonderful! If only Sybil could also know the joys of marriage." Edith turned to her younger sister and took her hand. "I'm certain she will marry soon, she's a Crawley after all, and Men cannot resist us!" Mary laughed, and Edith joined in, followed by a halfhearted chuckle from Sybil.

"I'm sure I'll be settled within the next two years." Sybil said determinedly. "Oh? Is there some young beau we should know about?" Edith asked excitedly. Mary leaned forward just the slightest bit. Sybil's face turned pink as she panicked "No, no, and no no. No one yet. But I'm sure the war can't go on forever, and then all of the men will return, and it'll be quite easy to find a husband." She covered. "I'm sure there will be many men after you, dear sister. You'll just have to be careful to choose the one who is right." Mary advised subtly, and Sybil nodded in response.

After a moment of silence Sybil looked up at her sisters with a smile. "Now, Edith do tell us everything about your trip!" She insisted and both turned in towards the middles sister, who laughed and turned pink again "Well, honestly we barely spent any time out of the room." Edith admitted causing her sisters to laugh. "I thought as much." Mary laughed. "But it was lovely- oh the gardens, you'd have loved them Sybil…"

_**AN: The end of another Chapter! Sorry it's a little awkward, but this is the price we must pay for two updates in one day! I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**AN: Tadaaaaaa! I bring to you, Chapter 21! I do hope you've been enjoying the story so far! And I hope you continue to enjoy! **_

_**DISCLAMIER: I totally own Downton abbey now… Just kidding. **_

_Two months have passed, putting us in November, with a very pregnant Mary Crawley. _

"The war is over." Robert announced joyfully. "Thank God!" Cora exclaimed, and everyone around broke into happy chatter. "Well, this is certainly good news!" Matthew felt truly relieved that no other men would have to end up like him because of the bloody war. Mary leaned over and kissed him in celebration. The war was finally over! "Careful Mary, too much excitement may send a woman into labor." Isobel said gently. Mary nodded, and settled carefully back into her seat. She unknowingly left a hand on Matthew's knee, and turned to join the conversation.

And he swore that there was something there- some sort of prickly feeling, and he looked down, to see his wife's hand on the spot. His eyes where wide for a fraction of a second before he contained himself. Could he possibly be _feeling _something? No, he decided. He couldn't be. He was only imagining because of all the good cheer.

"We have an announcement as well." Gregory, who had fit into the family quite well, announced as he stood. Mary and Sybil both looked knowingly at Edith who was smiling up at her husband. "Edith is expecting!" He said excitedly. Everyone instantly congratulated the pair, who were both simply beaming. "How soon?" Cora asked, simply over joyed at the promise of another grandchild. "June." Edith responded, placing her hand over the place where her still invisible child rested. She'd found her sister was entirely right. She'd been ill, gaining weight, tired, irritable, and already uncomfortable. But at just under three months, she'd yet to experience what her sister called magic. The men departed to enjoy a celebratory brandy, leaving the women alone to talk.

"Well, who would have expected, two sisters expecting at the same time." Violet Crawley was also grinning, excited at the prospect of meeting two great grandchildren from her favorite grandchildren. "It's too bad Sybil won't be having a child any time soon." Cora laughed, imagining having all three of her daughters with little babes of their own. "She will mother, in her own time!" Edith defended. "I suppose my child will just have to be the young one who's left out of everything." Sybil joked with a smile on her face. "It isn't as if there won't be more cousins later, closer in age for her children to play with." Cora said simply.

The words where like a knife in Mary's heart. She knew this was the only child she'd ever have. She'd thought it would have been an obvious topic to avoid. Isobel sensed her distress, and took her daughter in law's hand, gently comforting her. "Oh- Mary, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you!" Cora felt horrified when she realized exactly what her words had been. "No, mother I'm not upset at all." Mary lied, putting on her old Cold, Lady Mary mask. "But darling I'm," "No, I'm quite alright. This evening is about Edith, and the war being over." Mary turned the focus away from herself quickly, though she was dying inside.

She loved the child she carried so very much. But she knew her child would never have little siblings, to boss around, to comfort, to read to, to care for. She'd never be able to feel again this miracle of life growing inside of her body. She'd never be able to share the intimacy with her husband- "I think Mary is rather tired. It's been a long day; I do think she should turn in." Isobel said, and quickly helped up the expectant mother.

"Yes, it has been. Goodnight everyone." Mary Smiled at her family, and let herself be led out of the room by her mother in law. Her eyes where already brimming with tears, and they had begun to spill by the time Isobel had gotten Mary inside her room. "Come here darling, it's alright, let it out." Isobel embraced her daughter in law, as nearly as she could with the child separating them. Mary put her head on Isobel's shoulder and cried.

"I don't care, you know. That this is the only child I'll have. It is more than I deserve. I don't care that I can no longer share intimacy with my husband, for I don't feel as if I deserve that either- but Matthew deserves much more!" Mary sobbed. Isobel nodded in understanding, and gently stroked Mary's hair. "It's alright Mary, you're alright. Matthew is perfectly happy with you. You're all he's ever wanted, and more." Isobel insisted as she sat Mary down in front of her vanity. "Would you like some tea?" Isobel asked, and Mary nodded. "I'll send for some, and have Anna come to help you change. Then we'll tuck you in, and we'll just talk until Matthew comes up, is that alright?" Isobel asked. Mary nodded, and Isobel left the room, and was replaced with Anna in a matter of minutes.

"Mary, are you alright?" Anna asked in concern when she saw Mary's face. Isobel had said Mary was crying, but she'd rarely seen Mary look so upset. "I'm fine- just sad. I wouldn't cry so much if it weren't for this baby- when it's born I do hope I return to normal!" Mary cried as Anna set to work undoing her hair. "Would you like to talk about it?" Anna asked her lady quietly as she removed pin after pin. "This is the only child I'll ever have." Mary said simply, almost losing her newly gained composure. "Oh." Anna gasped as she realized how true Mary's words where. "And I'm sure I said quite too much to Isobel when she was here." Mary sighed; thinking of how she'd mentioned Intimacy with her husband- such things were already not to spoken of by a lady, but it made it worse that she'd said it to her husband's mother! "No, I'm sure you didn't. She didn't seem at all uncomfortable or upset when she came to find me, and have tea made fresh. She only seemed worried for you." Anna said as she braided Lady Mary's hair.

"Do you know what I said to her?" Mary asked quietly. "No, Mary, I don't." Anna said as she went to select a soft nightgown for the lady to wear. "I said _I can no longer share intimacy with my husband! _I'm sure it was implied, but such things are just not said! And of her son, no less!" Mary laughed, and put her hands on her red cheeks. "I'm sure she doesn't care Mary. Mrs. Crawley has always been much more accepting than most of your relations." Anna set to work quickly getting Mary out of her evening dress that must have been rather uncomfortable. "Maybe you're right. Anna, I don't know what I'd do without you. You simply take the best care of me." Mary sighed as she felt a silky nightgown being pulled over her body. "I always will, Mary." Anna said comfortingly as she turned down the bed. "Now, I'll go see if Isobel has gotten that tea, and I'll come right up again, alright?" Anna asked, and Mary nodded.

When she was alone, Mary rubbed her hand over her baby. "Hello darling. I remember the first time I did this. You were still quite invisible. Now I'd say you're quite grown. You must be tired of being so cramped inside of me. I can tell you are by the way you kick my ribs. And my back, and well any other part of my anatomy you can. But it's alright, I don't mind it. It's only one more month my little darling, until you'll be born. And then I'll hold you in my arms, and kiss your little face, hold your little hands. And the war is over now, my darlings; it will be a world at peace when you are born. I'm glad the war is quite over. Your father is also glad, he suffered very much because of this war, but don't worry, he is here with us, and he is very much the same as he was before he left. In that way, we're very blessed. He can't walk, but he has arms to hold you my dear, and lips to kiss you goodnight, and a wonderful voice to sing you lullabies', and read you stories. What more would you want of a father?"

Mary stopped when there was a light knock on the door, followed by the appearance of Isobel and Anna. "We've brought you tea and something extra." Isobel smiled as she set a tray over Mary's knees. "It's what took so long, my lady." Anna explained, as she gestured to the small chocolate covered strawberry. "Oh, thank you!" Mary exclaimed joyfully, she hadn't had one in ages, and they had always been her favorite.

Isobel poured each of them a cup of tea, even a surprised Anna, who'd never been asked to stay with her Lady after she'd turned down the bed. "How do you feel dear?" Isobel asked after a moment. "Much better, thank you very much." Mary smiled genuinely at both of them. "I'm glad, I thought perhaps the excitement would be too much, and the child might come early." Isobel explained with a smile. "Is that truly something that could happen?" Mary asked in horror. "Not if you ask many old fashioned Doctors, but it is." Isobel explained. Mary nodded and rubbed a hand rhythmically around her belly. "Are you nervous my Lady?" Anna asked curiously. "Quite. But I'm also excited. It's very hard to explain." Mary sighed. Isobel nodded in understanding "I know precisely what you mean dear, as would any woman who's ever had a child."

"Do you think it's a boy, or a girl?" Anna asked. "I think that it's a girl. But Matthew thinks it's a boy. We both agreed we are wrong half of the time, so it could go either way." Mary laughed. "You got Matthew to admit he is sometimes wrong? And in less than a year! I've been trying his entire life, and he's still not admitted it to me!" Isobel said, causing all three to laugh. "We should go, you need your rest dear, and you look positively exhausted." Isobel insisted as she stood. Mary nodded in thanks and lay down as the tray was taken away, and the candles blown out. "When will Matthew be up?" Mary asked sleepily. "Soon I'm sure dear." Isobel said softly. "I'm glad." Mary yawned and pulled the blankets up to her chin. "Goodnight dear." "Good Night Lady Mary." They whispered as they exited the room, but were unheard by Mary, who'd already fallen into a dreamless sleep.

_**AN: A slightly longer chapter than usual, but I wanted to bring Isobel and Anna back into the story, so there they were. What did you think? Review? I do hope you enjoyed! **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**AN: Hello! Yes, it is time again for another chapter! This chapter, and possibly the one that follows will be rather large, so bear with me!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Downton Abbey. **_

_One month has passed, it is Christmas Eve, and Mary is nine months pregnant, and Edith is around three and a half months. _

The family sat together in the sitting room, everyone playing charades and having a wonderful time. "Hamlet!" Sybil cried out, at Edith's performance, and Edith nodded "That's exactly right!" "Mary, it's your turn, if you feel up to it." Cora said. Mary shook her head "No, I think its best I don't. We don't want the child to make an appearance and disrupt the Christmas traditions." Everyone laughed. "Then Robert, it's your turn darling." Edith took a seat on the sofa between Mary and Gregory. "Oh!" She gasped quietly when she sat down. Both of them looked at her, though it went unnoticed by everyone else in the room.

"What is it my sweet?" Gregory asked with concern. "I-I felt it! Mary, it's just how you said it is- like bubbles… Like Magic!" Edith was grinning, and Mary took her hand. "What are you talking about?" Gregory asked, very confused. "I've felt the baby move for the first time!" Edith explained quietly. Gregory smiled widely at his wife "A Christmas Miracle." He joked, and the sisters laughed.

"A motor car!" Matthew guessed, gaining a nod and a laugh from everyone in the room. "Sybil, it's your turn now dear." Cora announced. Mary sat up slightly, and leaned over to Matthew "Very good Guess my Darling." She congratulated him, and kissed him when she felt it- "Oh!" She gasped, and her face wrinkled in pain. "Ow, Mary, you nearly broke my hand, are you alright?" Edith asked her sister, who hadn't even realized she'd still been holding her hand. Mary waited for a moment, and then nodded. "Yes, I think the baby just kicked my rib, I'm quiet alright." She explained and took Matthew's hand. "Are you sure Mary, you looked quite in pain." Matthew insisted nervously.

"I'm quite sure darling- oh!" Mary gasped again as the pain hit her again. "I'm not quite so sure darling." Matthew said as he felt Mary's hand clench his tightly. "The Stork!" Edith called out, and Sybil giggled "Yes! Oh, Mary are you alright?" Sybil asked, as she was standing in front and could see Mary's expression. "I- Yes, I'm fine." Mary insisted, though the pain was still there. "I do believe that you're not." Sybil insisted and went to Mary, taking her free hand. "No, it's fine, it's just a little pain, and it leaves as quickly as it comes- it isn't bad really, and its Christmas Eve, and we will enjoy it!" Mary insisted. "Dear, I hate to say this, but it sounds as if you're going into labor." Isobel said gently. "No, I'm honestly…Oh!" Mary bit her lip as the pain hit her worse than before. "Call Doctor Clarkson!" Sybil called out as she helped Mary stand. Robert nodded and headed quickly to his desk.

"Ring for Anna, I know she is supposed to have the night off, but she's needed!" Sybil insisted as they were slowly making their way out of the room. "Wait, wait! Where's Matthew? I need him!" Mary insisted. "Darling, it's just not done." Cora insisted. "But!" "Mary, its best that you agree for now, I'll try to bring him in once you're settled." Sybil whispered in her ear. Mary nodded "Edith, Stay with me, please!" Mary called out, and in an instant Edith had taken one of her hands "Of course Mary, I'll stay with you." She promised.

Anna met them at the door of Mary's room, and was quite surprised to See Mary, Sybil, Edith and Isobel coming towards her, hurriedly. She quickly noticed Mary's pained expression and understood. She opened the door, and held it for them. "I'll get one of her night gowns, Anna, start getting her out of her dress, Isobel; you know how to set the bed." Sybil ordered, and the three of them began working, as Edith just stood by Mary, Taking her hands when she could, and whispering comforting words.

Mary felt as if she was being torn apart. Everything ached. She'd heard a rumor that some women were in labor for days, she'd only just begun, and the pain was still infrequent, yet she didn't think she could bear this for more than an hour. The silk of her night gown was very comforting, as was the feeling of pins being gently taken from her hair. "Ow!" She cried out for the first time since they'd entered the room. Edith stroked her hand "It's going to be alright Mary. Just picture the child you will be holding in a matter of hours, it will all be worth it!" Edith whispered, and tried not to dwell on the fact that this would be her in only six months.

There was a knock on the door, which Sybil answered, and then disappeared into the hall. "What do you suppose that's about?" Mary asked calmly. "I don't know. Let's get you settled on the bed dear." Isobel said, as she and Edith helped her up. They'd just finished helping her when Sybil entered the room, with a nervous expression. "Doctor Clarkson is snowed in. He can't get out of his house." Sybil explained. Mary felt her heart beat speed up. "What?!" She cried. "There's no possibility that he could make it?" Edith asked as sat beside Mary. "No, I'm afraid not." Sybil sighed. The conversation was interrupted by a quiet scream of pain let out by Mary.

"What are we supposed to do then?" Isobel asked angrily. "We have two options. Isobel, if you feel you know enough to help her through the birth, you could." Sybil said hopefully. "I know some, yes, but I'm afraid I don't know quite enough to really be able to take care of everything. What's the other option?" Isobel asked. "We do have a brother in law, who is a doctor." Sybil said quietly. "Of course! Why did we not think of that- oh, but of course if Mary isn't comfortable with it, I'd understand?" Isobel hesitated for a moment. Edith looked at her older sister "He really is a very good Doctor, Mary." She encouraged. Mary thought of it for a moment, when another wave of pain washed over her. "Oh- I don't care! Anything that will help this be over!" She said through gritted teeth. Sybil looked at her "Are you sure?" Mary waited until the pain had passed, and thought of it again "Yes, I'm sure." She sighed. Sybil nodded. "I'll go get him- Anna, would you get some cool water and some cloth to cool Mary down?" Anna nodded and briefly left the room at the same time as Sybil, who went to fetch Gregory- Doctor Lowe.

Anna quickly returned, and began mopping away the perspiration that was already appearing on her neck. "It's alright my Lady; everything is going to be alright." Anna comforted, though she had no idea really. Mary let out a breath through her teeth, and dug her nails into the surface of the bed. "I do hope so- Perhaps I am glad I won't- have to do this again!" She growled.

"Hello Everyone." Gregory said as he entered the room, all business. "Hello Gre- Doctor, I think things are progressing rather well." Isobel told him. "Have you checked her progress?" He asked Isobel. "No- but I can." Isobel said. Doctor Lowe nodded "Yes, I think it'd be best if you did."

"Mary do you mind?" Isobel asked. Mary shook her head, she didn't mind anything now, and she just needed the pain to end. "My goodness! She's well over halfway there!" Isobel announced. Mary groaned as she dropped her head back in the pillow "Only half way?! I can't do this!" Mary cried. "You can Mary, you're so strong! The strongest woman I know, if every other woman in the world can do it, you should be able to!" Sybil insisted as she tied Mary's hair up in a knot.

Mary let out a piercing scream as the pain was even worse. "Where… Is Matthew!" Mary got out between agonized breaths. "He's with Robert, and Cora." Sybil told her. "I…Need…him!" She screamed angrily. "Go get him." Gregory said. It was impossible for him to watch the woman he loved as his sister in so much pain. "We cannot, my mother won't let him, and she'll say 'it's simply not done'!" Sybil complained. "Tradition be…Damned!" Mary cried. "I'll go get him." Isobel said, and got up quickly.

"It's time!" Mary cried after a moment. "It can't be happening so quickly!" Edith protested in concern. "Oh it can and it is! Oh Jesus! Please, the baby is coming right now!" Mary insisted. "Well, I've yet to have a woman be wrong about this instinct. Alright, Mary, push when you feel ready." Gregory ordered. Mary let out an agonized scream, "I need Matthew!" She whispered. "He'll be here in only a few minutes, you can do this!" Sybil took Mary's other hand.

Mary nodded, and clenched her teeth, and screamed. "There's the head! Keep going!" Gregory told her. "You're doing so well!" Anna said, and gently wiped Mary's brow. Mary let out one last scream, as the loud cries of a new born child filled the room. "Thank God!" Mary sobbed, and seconds later a child was placed in her arms. "It's a girl." Gregory told her.

"Mary, are you alright…" Matthew asked as they entered the room, and he saw his wife holding a precious little child. "It's a girl." Mary told him happily. He was grinning widely as he wheeled himself towards her, and looked at his daughter. "She's beautiful. You were right darling." Matthew told her. "Of course I was right- Oh my Goodness!" Mary suddenly screamed. "What's the matter Mary?" Sybil asked in confusion.

"It- it hurts!" Mary screamed as she passed the baby she was holding to Edith. "What is she talking about?" Matthew asked. "It would appear as if she's gone back into labor." Gregory said simply. "What?!" Mary screamed. "It's twins." He shrugged and went to sterilize his hands quickly. "No! No it's not!" Mary sobbed. Matthew took her hand and kissed it softly. "I'm here darling; I'll take care of you." He murmured. Mary nodded, and tried not to scream, but she couldn't fight it. The sound of it made Matthew want to die. He'd been to battle; he'd seen men die all around him, violent, bloody deaths, yet _this, _his wife having to bear so much pain hurt more.

"I can't do this again- Ah! It isn't fair!" She cried out in agony. "It will be alright soon my darling." Matthew promised her. "You are lucky I love you so- Matthew Crawley- or this would not- Be worth it in-the least!" She got out between labored breaths. "I know." He smiled at her, and continued to kiss her hand. "The second child usually comes quickly after the first." Gregory said as he again sat near the foot of the bed. Mary nodded; already she felt the child was coming.

"How could no one tell there where twins?" Isobel asked in confusion as she was cleaning off the child who was her granddaughter. "Sometimes it is very hard to tell. A second heart beat is often mistaken for an echo." Gregory explained. "I'll kill Doctor Clarkson for not noticing, I will!" Mary spat. "Mary," "Don't you _Mary _me now, Matthew, I'm delivering your second child- This is no time for-Scolding!" Mary growled, effectively shutting Matthew up.

Mere moments Later, Mary Cried out "It's time. Now! Get it out!" "Alright Mary, the same as last time, when you're ready." Doctor Lowe said. She gripped Matthew's hand, and he kissed hers very softly. "I love you darling." He whispered. Mary smiled at him, serenely for a fraction of a second, when it was replaced by a piercing scream.

"I can see the head!" Gregory announced. "Good work Mary, it is almost over now!" Anna promised, and wiped the cool cloth across her forehead. Mary let out a piercing scram one last time, and fell back against the pillows, and an infant's cry filled the room. "A boy." Gregory announced. Matthew's eyes filled with tears. "See darling, we were both right… My God- Mary!" Matthew cried as he realized Mary lay lifeless against her pillows. "Mary!" Edith Cried and she ran towards her sister. "Open a window!" Sybil ordered Anna, who quickly obeyed.

Sybil felt for Mary's pulse, and found it very strong. "She's just fainted. She'll be alright." Sybil announced. "She just needs some air and- oh my Goodness, Matthew!" Sybil stopped half way through her thought. "What?" He asked warily. "Do you not realize, Matthew, you're standing!"

_**AN: Long chapter, but there it was, a boy and a girl! Yay! And Matthew is standing! Little bit of a cliff hanger. Also, don't get too used to the frequent updates, I'm only doing this because I won't be able to update regularly for a while after my break is over. I plan on posting a few more chapters, so you may want to ration them. Reviews are highly appreciated!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**AN: Hello again! I do hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Here comes another one!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Downton Abbey isn't mine, but I wish it was. **_

Mary slowly came out of the haze. Her body ached and her head was pounding, but she had two babies now. What was the second one? Another girl no doubt. Voices where ringing in her ears "You're standing!" "Good God!" "I…I am, arnt i?" Who was standing? Why was it so important? Where were her babies, and why wasn't anyone marveling over them?

"Mary? Oh thank God, Mary are you waking?" Edith's voice stood out. "Mmm."" Mary groaned as she worked to open her eyes. "Are the babies cleaned up, she'll want to hold them I'm sure." Sybil said. "They are." Isobel answered. Mary opened her eyes to see herself surrounded by faces of people she loved. "Matthew?" She asked. "Yes darling, I'm right here." He squeezed her hand, and she turned her head to face him. Her eyes widened with shock. "Darling… you- you're standing!" Mary gasped. "Yes, I am." He smiled at her. "it's a mirical, darling. A Christmas Mirical." She said in all seriousness. "It is." He agreed, a smile on his face.

"Let us leave the family alone. Matthew, you shouldn't wear your self out, do sit on the bed with Mary. We'll bring you your Son, and Daughter." Isobel said. "Son? I had a boy?" Mary asked in surprise as Matthew carefully got into the bed on his own for the first time. "Yes darling. We were both right." He grinned and Mary laughed. "Yes, I suppose we were."

She leaned very carefully against Matthew's chest, and put a hand on his knee. "And you can feel that?" Mary asked curiously. "Yes!" Matthew said excitedly. "This is the best of news darling. Do you suppose you'll make a full recovery?" Mary asked with an arched brow. "I suppose I might." He said excitedly. Both of there minds reeled at the prospect. A full recovery, did that mean that they would be able to make love again?

"Here you are darling, hold your son." Isobel said, as she layed a cooing little boy in Mary's arms. "And you hold your little girl." Edith said as she lay the baby in Matthew's arms. The room emptied as everyone rushed off to tell everyone the news, both the birth, and Matthew standing.

"They're so perfect." Mary cooed as her son's little hand wrapped around her finger. "They are." Matthew agreed, fascinated by the way his daughters bow shaped lips opened in a yawn. "What should we call them?" Mary asked her husband. "I am still very much liking William Patrick." Matthew said as he looked at his dark haired son. "I do believe it suits him well. He looks very much like you, I think." Mary said proudly. "He has your hair." Matthew said. "I do hope he has your eyes." Mary grinned.

"Now what of our precious daughter?" Matthew asked, as he looked down at his daughter. "She's so beautiful." Mary sighed happily, running a finger gently over the curly blonde hairs on her daughters head. "Just like her mother." Matthew said happily. "What do you suppose we should call her?" Mary asked. "I remember you had several lovely names for little girls." Matthew said, though he hadn't taken his eyes off of his daughter. "I did yes, but what does she look like she ought to be named? It's only fair we name her, we've already named her brother." Mary sighed.

"I do like the Name Catharine. I think it suits her." Matthew said. "Catharine Isobel Violet Crawley." Mary said. "Isobel Violet?" Matthew asked. "The strongest champions of our marriage." Mary explained with a smile. "It's a wonderful name it is." Matthew agreed. " Welcome to the world, William Patrick, And Catharine Isobel Violet." Mary was near tears of happiness now. "And born on the same day that there Papa can walk, no less!" she added. She leaned over to him, and kissed him triumphantly upon the lips.

"I cant believe how lucky I am." Matthew's tears spilled. "How lucky you are? What about me?" Mary laughed and kissed him again. "We're both incredibly lucky to have eachother. And to have these children." Matthew was beaming now.

A soft knock came on the door. "Mary, Matthew, may we come in?" It was Sybil's voice. Mary and Matthew looked at eachother, and shared one more deep, passionate kiss. Mary pulled a quilt over her lap, and adjusted herself so she was properly sitting up. "Yes, come in." Matthew called when Mary gave the alright. The door opened and in Came , well everyone. "Oh my- they're so perfect!" Cora proudly proclaimed. "Have you named them?" Edith, who was holding her husbands hand, asked curiously. "Yes, we have, Matthew?" Mary looked at him expectantly.

"We are pleased to formally introduce you all to Our oldest child, our daughter, Catharine Isobel Violet Crawley. And Our son, who will be my heir, William Patrick Crawley." Matthew announced. "They are beautiful names!" Sybil said after a moment. "May I hold on of my Grandchildren?" Cora asked. "Of course!" Mary smiled as she passed her little son to her mothers arms. "May I?" Robert asked quietly. "Of course you can." Matthew smiled as he handed Catharine to Robert, who held her very carefully. "I'm afraid I'm simply going to spoil them rotten!" Cora announced, having fallen madly in love with them already.

"And Matthew, my dear boy, we called Doctor Clarkson. He said you ought to be careful not to exhaust yourself, and he will come to examine the situation as soon as the snow lets up." Robert told him. Matthew nodded hopefully, if he could make a full recovery, he would be able to be proper father and husband. He would be able to be the Earl of Grantham to a full extent.

"Oh, quiet everyone, Mary's fallen asleep!" Isobel whisper yelled when she noticed her daughter in law laying fast asleep against Matthew's shoulder. "I'll make sure they are put to bed." Sybil promised. "Matthew, do you want to help?" Isobel asked. He looked down at Mary "I don't want to disturb Mary, she needs her rest." Matthew said. Everyone nodded in approval, and congratulated him as they left the room.

"Matthew?" Mary muttered suddenly. "Yes darling, I'm here." Matthew said as he carefully shifted so they were laying down, with Mary's head against his chest. "We did it." She slurred. "you did far more than I did love." He laughed. She traced her foot against his calf, and he shivered as he felt it. "You're darnn right I did." Mary laughed as she drifted again to sleep.

"Dear God, words cannot explain how much I owe you. You've given me the love of my life, two beautiful children, and my legs back. Thank you. Thank you." Matthew whispered quietly, as he fell asleep.

_**AN: Another chapter! And the official names! Whoooo! There are still a few more chapters, because I'm going to go through most of series two. I hope you enjoyed!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**AN: Greetings to all of my wonderful readers! I do hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Here is another! I'm so sorry it's been a long time since my last updates! My internet was being stupid. But now everything is working, and I intend to make as many updates as I can!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Downton Abbey**_

Nearly_ Two months have passed, the twins would be nearly two months old, And Edith would be nearly five months pregnant._

"It's funny to think that we'll be going back to live at Crawley house." Mary smiled at Matthew. She'd just come back from putting the babies to bed. "I'm glad; it will be nice to have a little more privacy." Matthew sighed. "Yes, it certainly will. We might actually get a chance to take care of the children without interference from our parents." Mary laughed. "And for other things…" Matthew suggested, and began to kiss her neck softly. "Matthew- Oh Matthew, do stop." Mary moaned, though she pulled him closer to her.

Their desire for each other was powerful. They hadn't been able to share in this since there short time to together after their wedding ceremony. "Matthew, we can't. Not yet darling." Mary insisted. He pulled away in frustration. He knew she was right of course, Mary was only just healing from the birth of his children, and he'd barely been strong enough to stand. "Soon my darling, when we've gone home." Mary promised. "Home?" He asked. "Crawley house." She clarified.

"Crawley house? I thought Downton was your only home." Matthew asked. "My home is where you and my children are. That is Crawley house." Mary explained. "I'm glad you feel that way." Matthew smiled and kissed Mary's forehead. "Oh, before I dressed for bed, I was going to check in on Sybil, the poor dear went to bed early with a head ache." Mary said as she stood from the bed. "Hurry back to me, my darling." Matthew smiled at his wife as he pulled out a book.

Mary quickly made her way down the hallway, eager to return to her husband. She knocked on Sybil's door, and was utterly confused when there was no reply. "Sybil darling? Are you in there?" She turned the handle on the door, and was surprised to find it locked. "Sybil?" She asked again, a bit louder. She turned on her heel and quickly headed to the servants quarters, and knocked eagerly on Anna's door. "Mary, my goodness, what is it?" Anna asked. "Sybil's door is locked, and she won't respond to me. I'm worried about her, do you have a key?" Mary asked quickly. Anna nodded, and quickly followed Mary towards Sybil's bed room.

"Do you suppose she's alright?" Anna asked. "I do think she is, but I want to be sure." Mary explained as they opened the door. "Sybil?" Mary asked gently as she entered the room. It was empty. "Lady Sybil?" Anna called timidly. "She's not here." Mary observed aloud. "Mary, is that a note on her pillow?" Anna asked as she noticed something on the spot Sybil's head usually rested. "I do think it is, yes." Mary picked up the note with a trembling hand, and gasped as she read it. "What is it?"

"Sybil's run away with Branson- they're going to elope!" Mary's voice was as shaky as her hands. "What?!" Anna cried out in surprise. "We have to find them before they do something terribly stupid. I'll get Matthew, he can drive us, please, telephone Edith, and let her know what is going on, and we must stop them." Mary ordered as she was making her way out of the room.

"Matthew!" Mary cried as she ran into their bed room. "Mary, what's wrong, is you alright?" He asked nervously as he caught her in his arms. "Yes, I'm fine, but Matthew, Sybil's run away to elope with Tom Branson, we must hurry if we are to stop them! Come drive us while Anna and I search, please!" Mary explained as she put on her coat. "Why stop them? You said yourself you wouldn't shun her if she did Marry Branson, Have you changed your mind?" Matthew asked in confusion. "I haven't changed my mind Matthew, but Papa will still have the same opinion I'm sure! They must go about this in the right way, and this is not it!" Mary growled. Matthew paused as if considering, before finally making his decision, and putting on his coat.

"Where do you suppose they've gone?" He whispered as he followed Mary towards the car. "I haven't any idea! Far enough away not to be caught." Mary guessed. "We'll go out the back door; they'll be less likely to notice." She took her husband's hand, and kissed him gently on the lips "Thank you for being so willing to help."

As they were leaving, Anna joined them "Mary, I telephoned Lady Edith, she said that she and Gregory will also go to search, and if they find her, they'll call us." "Wonderful, now, let's drive, and pray we reach her before something is done that can't be undone!" Mary replied as they climbed into the car. In a moment they had left and were on the road. "Do you suppose the children will be alright? If they wake and we arn't there?" Matthew asked. Mary furrowed her brow "Yes, they nanny is in her room, if they wake they'll be taken care of."

They drove on in silence, each one focused on what they could see in the headlights of the car, and what felt like hours of nothing when suddenly Anna gasped "Is that the motor Mary?" "I do think it is, Matthew, Stop!" Mary ordered, and he did so abruptly. "It's an inn; they must have stopped for the night." Matthew observed. "We must go in, let me do the talking." Mary said as they quickly exited the motor. Mary took Matthews arm, as they entered the inn, and Anna followed behind somewhat timidly.

At the front desk, a stout balding man sat, filling out paper work by candle light. Mary cleared her throat, and the man looked up "Oh, yes, how may I help you?" He asked kindly as he stood. "Hello, sir, I was wondering if there was a Mr. Tomas Branson staying in one of your rooms." Mary said sweetly. "I'm not supposed to discuss the other guests with people Madame." The man said apologetically. "Please sir, I'm Mr. Branson's sister, Mary, and this is my sister Anna, and my husband Matthew. Dear Tom is in trouble, please, if he is here, you must let us see our dear brother!" Mary dabbed away at the tears that she had forced to form in her eyes.

The man's face softened. "Of course my dear, there's no need to cry. A Mr. Tom Branson took a room here not too long ago with his young wife, I'd be happy to show you the way to his room." Mary nodded in appreciation but inside her heart was thumping unevenly. His_ wife? _Was she too late? She couldn't be… there hadn't been enough time, surely they'd lied. As they walked up the steps after the man Matthew leaned over to Mary "I didn't know you were such a convincing actress." He whispered. "Every young lady is taught how to feign tears for sympathy. It works quite well, though I've never had to use them before."

"Here we are Tom Branson's room." The man said. Mary smiled her prettiest smile and dabbed at her eyes again "Thank you so much sir, I'll never forget this kindness!" Mary told him as she knocked on the door. The man left, sure he'd done right. After a moment it opened, and Tom opened the door with a look of bewilderment in his eyes. Before he'd had time to react, the three of them had entered the room. "Sybil Crawley and I do hope that is still your name, what on earth do you think you're doing?" Mary asked her sister angrily.

"Mary! Matthew, Anna! What on earth are you doing here?" Sybil gasped. "We came to find you before something happened, and I assume nothing has." Mary said. "Why? Why couldn't you just let me go, you know that I love Tom, why are you trying to stop me? I never would have tried to stop you from marrying Matthew!" Sybil felt betrayed, and outraged.

"Sybil, calm down, you don't realize your sister is on your side." Matthew told his sister in law softly, and Sybil looked at him in confusion. "What? You- really?" Sybil stammered. "Of course I am dear. After all, we're sisters, and where you are, I ought to be! Remember when you said that to me dear? How do you think I feel to know you were going to run away and elope, without telling me, without letting me be at the wedding, how do you think papa will take it? I want you to be happy Sybil, I truly do, and I will support you in this, but if you do it like this, you will hurt too many people. Come home with us tonight, and then later, the two of us will find the best way to tell Papa. Please Sybil, come home tonight." Mary begged. Sybil's lip quivered as she fought tears. "She's right Lady Sybil, please you must believe her!" Anna insisted. "Tom, I'm going back with them tonight." Sybil said. An expression of pain and loss crossed his face, one that convinced the three observers that Tom was truly in love with Sybil.

"Is this our goodbye then?" He asked sadly. "No! It isn't Tom, I love you, and I will be your wife. We will live together in Ireland as we planned. But my sister is right. I must go about it in a better way. I owe my family that much. But I will be true to you Tom, I promise it." Sybil stood on her toes and kissed Tom on the lips, before rushing out of the room. "Sybil!" Mary called after her as she followed her, with Anna close behind. Tom sat on the edge of the bed his face void of emotion.

"She will marry you Tom; you know that, don't you? She isn't lying when she says she loves you." Matthew said. Tom nodded, but no words came out of his lips. "DO you know how long Mary has known Sybil loved you? Since before we were married. She mentioned it often. She always wondered how she would react if Sybil decided to be with you. She made a decision long ago, that she would promise support the two of you, and be a champion for the rest of the family. And my wife will always keep her word. Don't give up, I never did, and look where I am? I've got the love of my life and two beautiful children. Good night Tom." Matthew said as he closed the door behind him.

Tom stared at the wall for a moment, before crumpling on the bed, and weeping.

_**AN: Not my best work I know. Not nearly enough M&M Fluff either… I'll make up for that later of course :D Thank you to all of my regular readers, you're my favorites!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**AN: Hello again, dear readers! I'd like to say another thank you to my story followers, and favorites! As well as those of you who take the time to regularly review my story! You guys are the reason I write this story!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Downton Abbey still doesn't belong to me. **_

"I do think that was the last of it." Mary observed as one of the hired man carried a trunk through the door of Crawley house. "Yes, it was." Matthew told her, and shifted the sleeping baby boy in his arms. "Then I suppose we are officially home Darling." Mary smiled, and kissed his cheek, standing as close to him as she could with her cooing daughter in her arms.

"At last." Matthew sighed and took steps towards the door, followed by his wife. "Thank you gentlemen." He said, and handed them the money they had been promised before they walked through the open door. "Shall we settle the children in the Nursery?" Mary asked, and Matthew nodded. They walked up the steps together, and went into the room that had been Matthew's study. "I see you've made great progress here the past few days." Matthew observed, seeing the walls were painted a soft yellow, and all of the books he'd had on the shelves were in boxes around the rooms perimeter, and the cradles had already been set up here. "I wouldn't let my children sleep in such a dingy old room. This is their home after all, they ought to be comfortable!" Mary insisted as she kissed her daughter on the head as little Catharine fell asleep.

"They're so very precious." Mary sighed as Matthews arms wrapped around her waist. "They're beautiful. It's a good thing they take after you, more than me." Matthew laughed. "I'd say that William looks very much like you, he's going to be quite handsome when he grows up. And let's not forget Catharine's blonde curls and blue eyes, who do you suppose she gets that from?" Mary teased, as she leaned into his embrace. "We're so lucky." Matthew sighed, gently resting his chin on Mary's head. "We're extremely blessed, darling, that's what we are… May I ask you something?" Mary's voice became tentative. "Of course Mary, anything." Matthew assured her. "Do you… do you ever regret not marrying Lavinia? I know it seems silly to ask it, but there's always been a part of me that wondered how you felt…"

"I've never regretted it, Mary. Not once. There isn't a thing about our story that I'd change. Not even the war, and my injury, because if it weren't for the war, we wouldn't have rushed to marry, and we wouldn't now be standing in the nursery of our dear little Catharine and William. I adore you Mary Crawley, more than you can know." Matthew said surely. Mary's heart felt absolutely full. "Oh Darling…" She sighed as she turned round to kiss him, which he instantly returned.

"Where is your mother?" Mary asked quietly. "She's at the hospital, working with Doctor Clarkson." Matthew answered. "…Matthew, do you realize that this is the first time since the birth of our children that we're alone, and as a family?" Mary asked, her heart beginning to speed. "And our children are fast asleep." Matthew added. Mary nodded "The staff won't be here until tomorrow…" She didn't have a chance to finish her thought as Matthew's lips covered her again. "Mm, Matthew, the bedroom, not here!" Mary laughed when he moved away to kiss her neck.

In an instant Matthew had scooped Mary up, The same way he'd done after their wedding, though this time his steps where not quite so quick, as he was still not fully recovered, but soon enough they made their way inside the bed room. As he set Mary down, they hesitated for just a moment, as the memories of this room came flooding back, all of them good, and wonderful, except for their final departure. The room was exactly how they had left it as well, a few items of clothing lay un picked up at the foot of the bed, though Mary didn't mind at all that the job hadn't been done, it made everything that had happened seem more real.

In mere moments they continued where they had left off, lips, tongues, and teeth clashing in the most intoxicating way. "Oh Matthew. I've missed this, terribly." Mary sighed as his fingers began to work at the buttons on her blouse. He made no response other than to kiss her, hoping the kiss was enough to put across the words he left unsaid.

After they lay trembling in each other's arms, feeling absolutely contented. "I love you, so much Mary." Matthew told her. "And I love you, so much." Mary was smiling happily. "For the longest time, I thought there was no possibility we'd ever share this again…" she sighed after a moment feeling slightly ashamed of herself. "I thought that as well. I wondered why you'd stay with me when I could no longer give you children or pleasure…" He trailed off as he kissed her again. "Oh Matthew, don't you understand? When we make love, it's the two of us, equals, and an action to truly show our love to each other. If I had married someone else, it would have been different. It wouldn't have been… making love; it'd have been something else entirely. Making an heir, I suppose you could call it." Mary laughed without humor as she realized that that was exactly what her fate would have been if she had in fact Married Carlisle.

"You, my love, are entirely correct." Matthew agreed as he placed a gentle kiss to Mary's temple. "Do you suppose the children will wake soon?" Mary asked. "I wouldn't doubt it. But there's probably enough time…" Matthews's voice trailed off and Mary's brow puckered in confusion. "Enough time for?" She asked. "This." He said simply as he again placed his lips on hers in a show of complete passion.

_**AN: Kind of a pointless chapter I know, but they're home now! And I owed you all some Mary and Matthew fluff before the next chapter, that I believe won't have much fluff, and will be more Sybil and Branson related than some of the other chapters have been! I hope you did enjoy it though! Review it? That would also be great! Thanks! **_


	26. Chapter 26

_**AN: Greetings again my loyal readers! Thanks for the reviews and responses to the previous chapter! I'm so sorry for the delay between updates! Here we are!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Downton Abbey!**_

"How long have we got darling?" Matthew asked.

"Less than an hour until all hell breaks loose." Mary responded with a small laugh. Matthew took his wife's free hand as they walked up to the doors of Downton. The young couple carried in their arms the young Catharine, and William Crawley, hoping the presence of the young children would help calm everyone once the announcement had been made.

"Everyone is prepared?" Matthew asked. "Yes, Grandmamma should be here, as well as Edith and Gregory, and your mother. Everyone should be prepared to fight for Sybil." Mary said, determined for the plan to work. Matthew nodded as they were let into the abbey, there to have luncheon with the rest of the family.

"Matthew, Mary! You've brought the children! Wonderful, I feel as if I haven't seen them in ages!" Cora smiled as she approached them, and held out her arms to take Catharine. "Hello my angel, Grandmamma has missed you." Cora cooed quietly to her. Mary, whose arms were now free, embraced her very pregnant younger sister.

"Edith, don't you look wonderful!" Mary smiled. Edith was beaming. "You don't need to lie Mary, I know it, and I'm as huge as a whale." Edith teased, recalling Mary's complaining those months ago. Both sisters broke out in laughter.

"How is my favorite nephew?" Gregory asked as he came up behind Edith. "He's doing well, he's growing quite quickly now!" Matthew explained, knowing the doctor was worried about how small the child had been when he was born.

"Would you like to hold him?" Mary asked. Gregory hesitated, and then nodded, taking young William in his arms, and cradling him gently. "You're a natural." Matthew complimented his brother in law and old friend. Gregory smiled up at them for a moment, and then looked back down at the face of his nephew. "It won't be too long until you've got your own!" Mary commented, gently patting her sister's belly. "Three months." Edith exclaimed happily.

"It seems the entire family has decided it best to spend the afternoon in the entry way." Violet Remarked as she came to see what all the fuss was about. "Oh, yes, of course. Shall we move to the sitting room?" Cora asked, and left without receiving an answer, but everyone followed wordlessly.

"Do you suppose Mama is going to take it well?" Edith whispered in Mary's ear as they walked.

"No, I don't. But I do believe she will take it better than Papa." Mary decided and whispered in her ear.

"Mary?" Sybil whispered from behind them.

"Oh, there you are darling. How are you?" Mary asked her casually.

"Um- I'm well I suppose… a bit…nervous." Sybil whispered.

Mary fell a few steps behind everyone else and quickly joined her sister, hugging her tightly. "Be brave Sybil darling. It won't be long until you will be with your true love." Mary assured her with a quick kiss to the cheek. Sybil smiled at her older sister, feeling somewhat reassured, though her heart was pounding furiously, and her palms where drenched with sweat.

"Mary, darling are you coming?" Matthew asked after her. "Of course Matthew." Mary smiled at him. "Come along Sybil dearest. We mustn't be late for luncheon. We wouldn't want to upset Papa now, would we?" Mary asked, her dry sarcastic tone setting in as she went to take Matthews hand. "Is she alright?" Matthew asked as he bent down to whisper in Mary's ear. "She's a bit nervous, obviously, but she should be fine." Mary explained.

Luncheon was full of energy that day, As Mary and Edith tried very hard to keep the focus on anything but Sybil. Violet and Isobel kept everyone entertained with their bickering. Sybil remained oddly quiet, unable to speak, though she left a relatively convincing smile on her face throughout. Robert and Cora remained entirely unaware of any of the unusual behavior, as they remained in constant conversation.

"Shall we move to the sitting room?" Cora asked, ever the hostess. "That would be lovely Mama, Matthew and I will go fetch the children, we know you would love to see them." Mary responded, taking Matthews arm, and pulling him along with her. When they had exited the room to make their way up to the nursery, Matthew pulled his bride to a stop and kissed her full on the mouth.

"What was that for?" Mary asked, somewhat surprised as her mind had been so invested in the task at hand. "Luck. We're going to need it." Matthew laughed and led her up the steps to the nursery. "Our children. They're so perfect." Mary sighed as she held Catharine gently to her chest. "Absolutely flawless. Thank God they take after you." Matthew laughed as he held his son. "Soon Edith will have her own." Mary smiled. "And unless we rejoin our family, Sybil may never marry." Matthew laughed nervously. "Right, we ought to go downstairs." Mary agreed as she began to leave the room. "Thank you for looking after the children Anna." Mary smiled at her maid as the two left. "It wasn't any trouble Mary, I was glad to do it." Anna laughed.

The couple quickly rejoined the rest of the family in the sitting room, but a moment too late. "Mary, Matthew, did you know about this?!" Robert bellowed as he gestured to Sybil and Branson who were holding each other tightly. "Yes Papa." Mary said calmly. "And you did not think it suitable to tell me? After all I've done for you?" Roberts's voice thundered. "Papa, it was not mine to tell." Mary insisted, holding Catharine to her chest and breathing deeply.

"You all knew didn't you?" Robert asked his voice thick with fury. "Now darling, I am just as surprised as you are at this… sudden turn of events, but you mustn't get so angry." Cora insisted. "Angry? I'm not angry Cora, I'm furious! Sybil, step away from that man this instant!" Robert demanded. "Papa, I love him!" Sybil cried angrily. "No. No daughter of mine will marry a chauffeur!" Robert yelled back.

"Then I am not your daughter." Sybil said calmly, her resolve made. "Stop this nonsense at once all of you." Violet Crawley, who up to this point had been silent, demanded. "Mother, this isn't your place to" Robert was cut off when his mother looked at him angrily. "Sybil, take back what you've said, this instant." She demanded. "But Grandmother, he said" "Yes I heard very well what he said my dear, I may be old, but I'm not deaf." Violet laughed. "Now take it back."

"I'm sorry Papa. It was not right of me to say." Sybil apologized bitterly. "Now Robert Crawley, listen to them sensibly. You may not like this, but you must accept it." Violet insisted. "Papa, I'm going to marry Tom, and go to live with him in Ireland." Sybil said cooly. "IF you think for one moment that I will accept any of this, you're fully wrong!" Robert bellowed. "Papa, we never expected you to accept, or to like Brans- Tom. We only ask that you give them your blessing." Mary said quietly.

"You. You're the one who put this idea of crazy love matches in your sister's heads!" Robert accused. Mary's jaw went slack in shock. "Excuse me Papa?" Mary asked. "You would've married Matthew with or without my approval that day. You said so yourself. You put it in Sybil's head that it was her choice!" Robert growled. Mary handed her child to Edith before standing. "Is that not what you wanted Papa? You wanted me to marry the heir to your estate! You would have forced me to marry Patrick; you'd have forced me to marry Matthew if you could have! You know full well that you we're pleased that I married Matthew! You know you were pleased that I had a son to assure the continuation of the Crawley line! I've done nothing wrong!" Mary insisted.

"And that incident with The Turk, that was not wrong?!" Robert yelled. "Enough! That's enough!" Matthew yelled, now full of rage. "I will not have my wife, the mother of my children spoken to in this manner!" "How dare you, I am her father!" Robert shouted. "I am her husband! She's my responsibility sir. You're damn lucky that she and Edith were lucky enough to make love matches, and now you'd try to prevent Sybil from doing the same. It's a shame you are so shallow and blind. Mary and I will be going now. Come now, darling." Matthew felt ashamed of the way he'd let himself become so angry, however it had felt necessary.

Mary didn't protest. She took her now crying daughter from Edith's arms, and kissed her sister on the cheek. "Goodbye everyone. I hope everything works out pleasantly. Sybil, you're always welcome in my home." Mary said as she followed out her husband. As soon as they were out of the house, Matthew wrapped Mary in his arms the best he could while they held their children. "I'm sorry darling; I shouldn't have let my anger blind me." Matthew apologized.

"Don't be sorry darling. I'm pleased you would stand up for me." Mary sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Of course I would my love. I would never let anyone say something like that to you. You're my treasure." Matthew smiled and kissed her forehead. "I only feel sorry for Sybil. That didn't go nearly as well as we hoped." Mary sighed as they began to walk away from the house. "He will come around Mary. Your father is a sensible man, when he isn't blinded by anger. You'll see, he will apologize to you, and he may not approve of Sybil's husband, but he will accept Sybil as his daughter again." Matthew assured her as they began to walk.

"You seem so certain of it." Mary sighed. "That's because I am darling. You see, you're simply too wonderful to stay angry with for long." Matthew told her. She smiled up at him, and stopped walking. "I do love you Matthew Crawley. Very much." She stood on her toes, and kissed him rather roughly, too roughly for a kiss shared by even married folk in public, and pulled away only when Catharine began to coo. "Oh, I'm sorry little Catharine, I'd nearly forgotten you were there." Mary laughed as she kissed her daughters forehead. "Is she smiling?" Matthew asked, with a smile of his own. "I do believe she is. How precious she is!" Mary laughed. "How precious they are." Matthew corrected as he gestured to the little boy he held sleeping in his arms.

"Yes… We will be okay. Wont we Matthew?" She asked him nervously.

"Yes darling, we'll be more than okay. We'll be simply wonderful."

_**AN: I'm so sorry that it has been SO long since I've updated! I'll try to get up more soon! We're getting close to the end! Thanks for your patience! Reviews are always nice!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**AN: Hello again everyone! SO here comes another chapter! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter… and I hope you enjoy this one as well. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: Downton abbey will never be mine. **_

_It has been about one month since the previous chapter, Edith would be six months pregnant, and the twins would be three months old. _

"Are you sure it's alright to leave them Matthew? Will they be alright?" Mary asked as they were driving away. "Mary, they're going to be with my mother, they'll hardly be abandoned." Matthew laughed. "I know your mother will take excellent care of them, but we've never been away from them for more than a few hours." Mary sighed nervously. "We can turn back if you'd like darling." Matthew suggested. "And miss going to see my darling Sybil get married? I think not!" Mary objected.

"Catharine and William will be fine darling. My mother is there, and your mother. They'll be spoiled rotten while we're gone. And it isn't as if the crawley house doesn't have a telephone." He reassured her. "Of course. Of course, everything is going to be fine." She agreed. She looked back and the house and sighed "Oh Matthew, I don't understand how any mother ever leaves her children! Even if it is only for a little while."

"Prehaps they can leave because they know they need some much deserved rest and recreation." He half smiled at the term he hadn't used since the war. "Mmm. And what do you propose we do for recreation?" She asked with a smirk. He stopped the car for a moment, and looked at his wife with a smirk to match hers on his face. He leaned in and kissed her, very softly on her lips, and her eye lids. "Some of that for starters." He whispered in her ear, and admired the blush that was forming across her cheeks. "…well then perhaps I can understand how a mother could leave her children… for just a little while." She said quietly. Matthew laughed as he started up the motor again.

"The three of us together at last! Part of me thought that you wouldn't come." Sybil smiled as she embraced both of her sisters at the door of Mrs. Branson. "You thought you could move to Ireland to get away from us! Well you were wrong dear sister "Where you are, I should also be!" Remember?" Mary teased as she gently tweaked her sisters nose. "And Edith! You're looking wonderful!" Sybil laughed. "Thank you Sybil dear, in only three months you'll be an aunt again!" Edith smiled. "And in only three days you'll be a bride!" Mary smiled, and pretended to dab tears from her eyes.

"I do wish Mama could have come." Sybil sighed. "You know that she wanted to darling." Edith comforted her as they stepped inside. "I know. I know that this is the way it has to be. I just wish…" Sybil trailed off. "we know darling." Mary pulled her little sister in for a hug, and then after a moment looked at Edith. "Edith, are you not going to join in on this little family Gathering?" Mary asked, Edith smiled and wrapped her arms around both of her sisters.

"Now, where are my brother in laws?" Sybil asked. "They've gone to visit Tom. They thought they would spend a bit of time with the groom, while we spent a bit of time with the bride." Mary explained. "Here, let me take your coats, I've got some tea, and cakes in the kitchen." Sybil said as she hung Mary and Edith's coats in the hall closet. "This is a very lovely home. Is Tom's mother home?" Edith asked. "No, she's out at the market." Sybil told them as she led them into the kitchen. "I know its not very fancy, but it is rather quaint I think."

"It's very nice Sybil." Mary assured her as she took a seat on one of the dark wooden chair. "Tom made the table himself when he was younger. Isnt it nice? He's made one for our flat, it's just as nice." Sybil smiled. "It's just lovely. Now a very important matter. Your wedding dress?" Edith asked excitedly. Sybil looked down at her hands. "Oh, it's nothing fancy. It's just a simple white dress, It was just plain, but Tom's mother trimmed it with some lace." "I'm sure that it's lovely Sybil, you've always looked so good in white!" Edith smiled warmly, and took her sisters hand.

"The wedding wont be anything fancy, really. Just us, and Toms family, and some friends we've made here. I don't really mind, but I know it wont be what you're used to for a wedding." Sybil said, a bit shy. "Sybil, Matthew and I would've eloped if we had to. All that matters is that you're happy. Are you Happy?" Mary asked. "Yes. Of course I am!" Sybil giggled.

"Oh, We have a gift for our little sister, don't we Edith?" Mary smiled conspiratively with her sister. "Oh, Mary, I do believe you are correct!" Edith laughed as she reached inside her bag. "Oh no, what is it?" Sybil asked nervously. "You'll see." Mary laughed as Edith placed a package wrapped in blue paper with a golden ribbon. Sybil stared at it as if it was a land mine, that would explode if she touched it. "Don't be so frightened Sybil, Open it!" Mary and Edith were both laughing.

Sybil gently tore at the paper, and opened the white box that was beneath it. "What on earth!?" She gasped as she pulled out a deep purple silky… something. "It's just something special for you to wear on your wedding night!" Edith explained. Sybil's eyes opened so wide as her mouth dropped open, causing Mary and Edith to double over in laughter. Sybil took in the sight of the silk, with a plunging v neckline, and many straps and…lace? "How on earth do you even get in to it?!" She asked. "Oh that dosnt matter nearly as much as how you get out of it!" Mary said, and she and Edith Laughed again.

"Sybil darling, what is all that racket- oh! You must be Mary and Edith, I've heard so much about the two of you!" Mrs. Branson said as she walked in. Sybil quickly tossed the night gown back in the box and shoved it on her lap. "Oh Sybil, I was young once too, you don't need to act as if I've never seen one of those before!" Mrs. Branson laughed "If you need anything, I'll be in my bed room."

Sybil buried her face in her hands. "That was the most embaressing moment of my entire life!" she gasped. "It wasn't so bad, do you know who bought my wedding night ensemble? Granny!" Mary shuddered slightly at the memory. "I cant believe she saw that!" Sybil whined. "Sybil darling, she has a point, she was young and married once, she's probably worn them plenty of times." Edith shrugged. "I'll get the two of you for this! I don't know how, and I don't know when, but I will get you!" Sybil vowed playfully.

"Now now, don't get too angry Sybil! Tell us all about everything that has happened since we last saw you!" Mary commanded. "Well, we found our little flat on the second day after we got here…"

_**AN: Another awkward chapter ending. Oh well. The next chapter will be basically pure Matthew and Mary fluff, as a gift for those of you who have been waiting so patiently for updates! Reviews are my favorites! Thanks for reading!**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**AN: Hello! I've another chapter for you! Sorry for the spelling mistakes in the last chapter! I usually re read them and edit them more carefully, but I was a bit distracted. I know, I know lame excuse! I hope you'll forgive me if I write you an awesome chapter! Also, I've never been very date and time specific, but for the purpose of this chapter, I'm going to establish a date that may or may not be correct. Just go with it…**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Downton Abby! **_

"To us." Mary smiled as she and Matthew gently clinked together there glasses of champagne. "Darling, do you realize this is the first time we've been on a trip together?" Matthew asked, taking Mary's hand from across the table. "I suppose it is! Well then, this is our wedding trip. A wedding trip to see a wedding. I think it's just lovely." Mary smiled. "I wish we'd been able to take our wedding trip after our real wedding. But I suppose it's just as good to go for the year after." She continued.

"What did you say?" Matthew asked. "Oh Matthew darling, I know our wedding was quickly thrown together, but don't tell me you've already forgotten our anniversary!" Mary groaned, pulling her hand away angrily. "Mary, I" "No, no I'm sorry I got so upset. When we were married there was a war on… I know the dates must not have been at the forefront of your mind… I was just hoping…" as Mary rambled; Matthew reached into his pocket, and pulled out the small box that was held together with a white ribbon.

"As if I would have forgotten that we married on March twentieth, nineteen eighteen, at two o'clock in the afternoon. You wore a blue dress with lace trim, and your grandmother's jewelry. You had a bouquet of pink roses, and you were so amazingly beautiful." Matthew described and reached a hand to gently caress Mary's cheek. "My, you really do remember everything." Mary placed her hand over his, and kissed his palm very softly. "And on that night, you wore a pink nightgown, made of lace, and a silk pink dressing gown. It was the first time I saw you with your hair down, and you were even lovelier than any other sight I'd ever seen." Matthew reminisced as he watched Mary's blush spread from her cheeks, to the point where her flesh was covered in red fabric. "Matthew, you shouldn't say such things in public!" She scolded good naturedly.

"I have something for you." He was grinning from ear to ear as he placed the box in his wife's hand. "Oh darling, you didn't have to get me anything." She said honestly. "I know I didn't. But I do love the opportunity to spoil the mother of my children." He chuckled. "Well when you put it that way." She smiled as she opened the box. "Oh Matthew! You shouldn't have!" She gasped when she saw the beautiful necklace, a single round ruby surrounded by a cluster of small diamonds, all together in a web of thin gold threads. "I saw it in a shop and it so reminded me of your engagement ring… I couldn't pass it by. May I?" Matthew asked as he stood and went behind his wife to place the necklace around her neck. "Of course." She bit her lip to fight back happy tears. She couldn't believe it'd only been one year that she'd been married to Matthew, when so much had happened. She'd born him two children, cared for him when he was in his chair, seen him become strong again, and seen him through his bout of depression. She'd seen Edith married, and now Sybil was only days away from becoming the same. She'd gotten into a horrible fight with her father that had yet to be resolved.

But it had been, beyond a shadow of a doubt, the best year of her life.

"Let's go upstairs." Mary suggested quietly. "Now? You haven't finished your champagne." Matthew said, his lips forming a smirk. "It doesn't matter." She stood up took his hand, and whispered in his ear "We're going to go to our room, this instant, and we're going to make love all night."

Matthew felt a chill run down his spine as he lay payment down on the pub table, and pulled the key to their room out of his pocket. "Anything you'd like darling." He promised, and pressed a kiss to her temple. They walked very calmly out of the dining room, and waited until they'd reached the stairs to begin running, and laughing like children. When they reached their door, Matthew quickly unlocked it, and they eagerly entered, and re locked the door.

Matthew scarcely had time to turn around when Mary's lips where on his, her hands tangled in his golden hair. Not that he minded though. He lifted her around the waist, never breaking the kiss, and set her on the bed, and took a moment to admire how beautiful she looked, her eyes dark with desire, her lips plump and red…

Mary felt that her entire body was on fire, from her head to her toes. Every part of her body longed for Matthew's touch, and his kiss, and the small distance that had formed between them would just not do. She reached up, and grabbed his tie, pulling him down to her with strength that was surprising for a woman of her size. She was quick to push his jacket away, and run her hands over his fine, muscular shoulders. "Mrs. Crawley, what has gotten into you?" He asked between kisses pressed on her quickly bared shoulders. "It's simple Mr. Crawley. We've been so busy lately… we've scarcely had enough time for this. And I want you." She almost growled.

Clothing was quickly shed, and hot, passionate kisses where exchanged again, and again. They moved together, quickly, and roughly, both crying out in ecstasy, before collapsing together, positively out of breath. "That was…" Mary gasped, unable to find words. "Perfection?" Matthew suggested as he moved to kiss his bride again. "You read my mind Mr. Crawley." She smiled against his lips, and placed her hands in his hair.

"I do love you, so terribly much." He told her as he gently nipped at her ears. "I know." She gasped playfully, and they joined each other once more in that perfect world they created together.

_**AN: As I said before, this chapter really had no purpose other than the fact that I think we all need a healthy dose of Matthew and Mary fluff. So what we have here is I suppose, a spoon full of sugar! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
